


Phosphorus

by eintausendschoen



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Compliant, Consensual Sex, Depression, Despair, Enemies to Lovers, Freeform, Jealousy, Loneliness, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Touching, Not A Fix-It, One Night Stands, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Touch-Starved, dark themes, i dont even know what this is, might become part of a losely tied series, posession, some plot involved, sort-of oneshot, stormy night
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eintausendschoen/pseuds/eintausendschoen
Summary: Nach dem Hahnenkampf zieht ein zweites Gewitter über dem Koselbruch auf. Der Müller hat es noch nicht überstanden."Sie sind beide auf die gleiche Art einsam."





	Phosphorus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Zora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Other Brotherhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230675) by [Black_Zora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora). 



> Inspiration & Dank  
> Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung an Black_Zora für Ihren Krabat-Zyklus "Auf Rabenflügeln", der mich sehr berührt und inspiriert hat, einmal einen anderen Blick auf vermeintlich bekannte Charaktere zu werfen.
> 
> Vorwarnung  
> In dieser Geschichte klingen Themen an, die ich mit einer besonderen Warnung versehen möchte. Der Schwarze Müller zeigt hier in abgeschwächter Form unter anderem Verhaltensweisen, die in den Krankheitsbildern der Depression und Schizophrenie vorkommen (akute Wahnvorstellungen, Halluzinationen, Einschränkung bestimmter psychischer Funktionen und Emotionalität,...). Wenn du Berührungsängste damit hast oder selbst betroffen bist und dich etwas von dem Beschriebenen triggern könnte, bitte ich dich hiermit, auf dich acht zu geben und gut abzuwägen, ob diese Geschichte dann wirklich der passende Lesestoff für dich ist. Ich habe mich zwar sehr bemüht, äußerst sensibel mit diesen Themen umzugehen, ich bitte aber um ehrliche Hinweise, falls ich etwas davon Anstoß erregt. Diese Geschichte hat ausdrücklich nicht das Ziel, Psychische Krankheiten zu verharmlosen oder lächerlich zu machen. Im Gegenteil möchte ich damit auch darauf hinweisen, dass die Warnzeichen einer psychischen Erkrankung vom Umfeld des Betroffenen oft kaum oder erst im Fall einer akuten Psychose auffallen, dass die Betroffenen mit Ihrem Krankheitsbild zumeist allein sind und nach wie vor gesellschaftlich mit starker Stigmatisierung und Vorurteilen zu kämpfen haben. Im zeitlichen Rahmen der Buchvorlage waren diese Krankheitsbilder nicht bekannt und eine Therapiemöglichkeit nicht gegeben.  
> Zudem ist die Homoerotik in dieser Geschichte kein Subtext mehr - wer das nicht mag, möge Abstand nehmen. 
> 
> Anmerkung  
> Die Handlung setzt unmittelbar nach dem Kapitel "Hahnenkampf" ein und bezieht sich ausschließlich auf die Buchvorlage. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer  
> Alle Rechte an den in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Charakteren und deren Universum verbleiben bei Otfried Preußler, allein für den Handlungsverlauf zeichne ich verantwortlich. Hiermit verdiene ich kein Geld und habe auch nicht die Absicht, das in Zukunft zu tun. Die Geschichte dient ausschließlich zur Unterhaltung.

 

Zitternd gleitet er am Türblatt hinunter. Blut sickert heiß über seinen Rücken. Die Wunden, die Pumphutt ihm als Gockel in den Rücken gehackt hat, pochen zäh. Ihn schwindelt, jedoch nicht wegen der Schmerzen.

Er hat verloren. Er hat Pumphutt nicht erkannt, und schlimmer noch, er war überheblich. Hat Jirko ihm damals nicht genau gezeigt, was Überheblichkeit anrichten kann?

Die düstere Kammer verschwimmt vor seinen Augen, im Schatten steigen Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Dresden, vor einem halben Leben: zwei junge Burschen, die sich als Goldmacher ausgeben für einen Schabernack am Fürstenhof. Die Goldmacherei ist gefragt bei Hofe; man suche Gelehrte und Alchymiker die sich auf die Große Kunst verstünden, wohl, weil der Kriegskasse das Geld ausgehe.  
Es ist gefährlich, aber Jirko ist wie berauscht von ihrer Macht und ihrer Liebe in diesen Tagen, er ist übermütig, waghalsig, er lässt sich den sinnlosen Spaß nicht ausreden, er lebt außerhalb von Recht und Gesetz, in einer Welt, in der er gottgleich ist.

So erregt das Gold, das Jirko und er mit umständlichem Geziere aus einem Haufen Roßmist herbeizaubern, großes Aufsehen beim Adel. Der junge Prinz August staunt sich hinter den Rockschößen seiner Adjutanten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Die Scharlatane und Quacksalber, die vor ihnen die Probe abgelegt und ihre Kunst bewiesen haben mit kleinsten Goldkörnchen oder angeblichen Steinen der Weisen oder einer magischen Substanz mit dem Namen Phosphorus, die im Dunkel von allein zu leuchten vermochte, - von allem immer noch das Eindrucksvollste -, sie alle werden blass vor Neid angesichts des Haufen Goldes, den Jirko und er vor sie hinzaubern.

Doch die Täuschung besteht nicht lange, wie jedes Zauberkunststück. Ein alter Apotheker, der mit dem Phosphorus in der Flasche, hat sie durchschaut, merkt dass sie sich davonmachen wollen.

Zornig über die Schmach, in die sie ihn beim Kurfürsten gebracht haben, vertritt er ihnen den Weg bevor sie aus dem Laboratorium fliehen können. Mit bösem Lächeln schmettert er die Flasche vor sich zu Boden. Der Phosphorus spritzt nach allen Seiten auf und fängt sofort Feuer. Fetter weißer Rauch erhebt sich vor ihnen und sie prallen zurück. Er selbst versengt sich das Bein, Jirko weicht den Flammen nur gerade so aus. Im Schreck vergessen sie ihren Maskenzauber. In Burschenkleidern stehen sie vor dem Adel und ehe sie sich’s versehen versucht die Wache sie zu packen. Ein Tumult bricht aus, alles was Hände und Waffen hat, stürzt sich auf sie. Zwar entkommen sie im Gerangel, aber sie zahlen beide einen Preis dafür. Jirko nur mit einer blutigen Nase, er selber fängt sich einige Schnittwunden ein bei dem Versuch, Jirko zu retten. Dieser Tag hat ihn aber sein Vertrauen in Jirko gekostet, hat ihm zum ersten Mal die Augen für Jirkos Wahnsinn geöffnet.

Nicht weit genug.

Damals wie heute hat er mehr verloren als nur Blut. Die Burschen haben nun gesehen, dass er nicht unbesiegbar ist. Dass man ihn überwinden kann mit genug Gerissenheit und Macht...

 _Auf uns alle wartet der Tod,_ flüstert Jirko in sein Ohr, die Lippen und der Atem sengend heiß. Wie damals, in Dresden.

Er presst seine Zähne in seine aufgerissene Lippe, der Schmerz reißt jeden Gedanken an Jirko fort.  
Blinzelnd öffnet er die Augen. Durch die geschlossenen Läden fällt dünn das Nachmittagslicht. Staub glimmert träge davor. Es blendet ihn, sein Auge tränt und er blinzelt. Ihm wird schwindlig. Ein Schemen regt sich dort, wo sein Blick verschwimmt. Jirkos leises, hämisches Lachen klingt in seinen Ohren wie das Schallen ferner Glocken. Direkt aus der Hölle herauf, für die er bestimmt ist. 

Ihm wird schlecht. Der Schemen nimmt eine Form an, die er kennt. Er zittert, ein eiskalter Schauer läuft ihm über die Haut. Im Gegenlicht ist nur der Umriss zu erkennen, aber wen er da vor sich hat, ist ihm sofort klar: Das Hemd offen, den Leibrock locker um die schmale Gestalt, lange sehnige Arme und auf dem Kopf der unverkennbare Hut.

Wut fährt ihm wie ein Blitzschlag in den Leib, aber nicht einmal sie kommt an gegen das Grausen in seinem Herzen, als er die Zähne des Anderen in einem breiten Grinsen aufschimmern sieht.

„Du wagst dich…,“ grollt er, aber er ist atemlos, seine Stimme bricht unter seiner Erschöpfung. Der andere lacht, seine Gestalt kippt auseinander wie ein Traumgesicht, wie ein Schatten, der von zwei Lichtquellen gespalten wird.

„Oh, ich wage noch viel mehr, Müller im Koselbruch!“, sagt Pumphutt sanft. Spöttisch. „Ich habe noch nicht einmal begonnen.“ Er kommt näher. Nackte Füße gleiten wispernd über die gescheuerten Dielen.

Er fühlt seine Hände feucht werden, schluckt. Er ist wehrlos, zu schwach für einen erneuten Kampf. Die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken werden stärker, sein Herz hämmert fieberhaft schnell in seiner Brust. Er hat es ohnehin nur gerade so aus eigener Kraft in seine Stube geschafft… Wenn der Rote ihm nun…  
Mühselig stemmt er sich gegen die Tür, richtet sich auf so gut er kann und drückt sich gleichzeitig von seinem Gegner weg. Sein linker Arm knickt unter ihm weg, nutzlos und schwach vor Schmerz. Sein Ärmel ist bereits vom Blut durchtränkt. Unter seinen Fingern hat es sich schon zu einer Pfütze gestaut.

Pumphutt lässt sich vor ihm in die Hocke sinken, die Ellen auf den Oberschenkeln aufgestützt. Er nimmt sich Zeit, mustert ihn eingehend mit einem bösen kleinen Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen.

„Was willst du?“, presst der Müller hervor, tonlos. Der Schwindel löst das Bild vor seinen Augen für einen Moment in schwarzem Nebel auf. Seine eigene Stimme hallt in seinem Schädel wie das ferne Stampfen eines Hammerwerks. Sein Kopf kippt nach hinten, schlägt dumpf an die Tür. Seine Kehle ist entblößt vor Pumphutt. Er weiß, wie sehr er ihm ausgeliefert ist. Pumphutt weiß das auch. Dessen Lachen ist dunkel, verzerrt und in die Länge gezogen. Seine Augen blitzen hell und gefährlich durch die Schlieren vor seinem Blick. Er fühlt Pumphutts Macht über seine Haut kriechen, heiß und kalt gleichzeitig und ihm stellen sich die Haare im Nacken auf.

Es verstreichen Minuten, in denen Pumphutt ihn nur betrachtet, mit abfälligen, aber hungrigen Blicken. Er scheint es zu genießen, wie sein Gegner sich nach der Niederlage vor ihm im eigenen Blut windet.

„So gefällst du mir besser“, sagt Pumphutt schließlich.

Von dem selbstzufriedenen Ton kommt ihm die Wut. Er spuckt aus. „Scheiß drauf, ob ich dir gefalle oder nicht!“, zischt er. „Hau ab hier!“  
Pumphutt verzieht nur die Lippen. „Ja, wäre schön, nicht wahr, hm?“, spöttelt er, rückt etwas näher. „Wenn das nur so einfach wäre.“ Er misst den Müller mit einem langen, dunklen Blick. „Du hast mir etwas versprochen. Mahl und Quartier für eine Nacht, wenn ich dich besiege.“

Er starrt Pumphutt nur wütend an. Zwischen ihnen geht der Kampf weiter, in der Stille, jenseits der Worte. Aber es scheint um mehr zu gehen als nur darum, wer Recht behält. In Pumphutts Augen glimmt der Funke eines unirdischen Feuers, ein alter Hunger. Es geht um mehr als Sieg oder Niederlage. Jetzt geht es um alles: Vernichten, oder vernichtet werden.  
Der Müller schmeckt Blut auf seiner Zunge, schluckt gegen die Übelkeit in seiner Kehle an. Er will sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber in ihm wühlt die Angst.  
„Wie bist du hereingekommen?“, fragt er tonlos, ausweichend.

Jetzt grinst Pumphutt, wölfisch. Statt einer Antwort streckt er die Hand nach dem Kinn des Müllers aus. Der Müller versucht den Kopf abzuwenden, aber Pumphutt packt ihn am Kinn. Nicht brutal. Gerade sanft genug, dass es nicht schmerzt, aber zu fest um dem Griff zu entkommen. Er wischt ihm mit dem Daumen etwas Blut von der aufgerissenen Lippe. Der Müller keucht unter dem Druck und der Wärme des Fingers. Schlimmer als die plötzliche Berührung trifft ihn ihre Zärtlichkeit. Wo Pumphutts Finger ihn unter dem Kiefer festgehalten haben, brennt seine Haut. Hilflosigkeit und Panik mischen sich in seiner Brust zu kaltem Feuer.

Pumphutt grinst nur dreckig, ‚ _Schau an_ ‘, sagen seine Augen. Neugierig betrachtet er das Blut, dreht die Hand und lässt das Licht auf dem blutigen Daumen glitzern. Ihre Blicke kreuzen sich wieder und der Müller erzittert unter Pumphutts Augen.  
„Unser Handel“, sagt Pumphutt leise und dunkel, als wäre das alles, was an Erklärung nötig ist. „Solange du deine Schuld bei mir nicht beglichen hast, gehörst du mir. Haut und Haar, Blut und Bein.“  
„Schuld?“, fragt der Müller schnell, seine Stimme ist dünn geworden von Erschöpfung und Angst. Pumphutt leckt das Blut von seinem Daumen als wäre es Honig. Er bricht den Blickkontakt nicht. Dem Müller stockt der Atem. Nicht vor Angst. Schlimmer. Etwas in seinem Inneren regt sich bei dem Anblick…

 _Jirko… Ihre Nacht…_  
Er blinzelt, wendet die Augen ab. Dass er damit seine Niederlage endgültig zugibt, sticht weniger schlimm als die Scham, die die Erinnerung in ihm weckt.  
Pumphutt lacht. Ein unverschämtes, hämisches Lachen, das sich dem Müller wie Schmutz auf die Haut legt. Er lässt die Hand auf seinen Schenkel sinken, um den Müller aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu mustern.  
„Schau an“, sagt er nun gedehnt, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber der samtene Ton trifft den Müller trotzdem tief unter die Haut. Der Schmerz, der nun im Leib des Müllers pocht, ist ein anderer. Pumphutt schaut ihn an, als wisse er darum. „Das versprochene Mahl hast du mir ja immerhin aufgetragen...“ Er tippt sich an die Krempe, wie zum Dank, wäre sein Grinsen nicht so spöttisch.

Der Müller verliert die Geduld. Der Rote ist ihm zu nah. In ihm wühlen Ärger und Hilflosigkeit, und seine Gedanken sind in Aufruhr. Er braucht Ruhe und Raum. Seine Wunden schmerzen immer stärker, so stark, dass er sein Zittern nicht mehr verbergen kann. Ein Krampf fährt ihm so hart in den Rücken, dass er Mühe hat, nicht zu schreien. Er presst seinen Atem anstatt des Schreies in einem langen Stoß aus seinen Lungen. „Verschwinde.“  
Pumphutts Lächeln ist fast nachsichtig. Fast. Er lässt sich auf ein Knie nieder, kriecht so etwas näher an den Müller heran. „Hmm…“, macht er und lässt seine Hand träge auf den ausgestreckten Unterschenkel des Müllers fallen. Schwer liegt sie da, selbstsicher und warm. So als wären sie einander nicht vollkommen fremd. Der Müller will sein Bein wegziehen, aber er schafft es nicht. Zu schwach, Schmerz pocht in seinem Schenkel, den er sich im Kampf verdreht hat. Er atmet scharf ein, und Pumphutt lacht sein leises, warmes Lachen, tätschelt ihn unter dem Knie. „Könnte ich, ja. Und was würde dann aus dir?“

Sie sind noch eine Armeslänge voneinander entfernt. „Aus mir?“, krächzt der Müller. „Was schert’s dich?“

Pumphutt grinst wieder, seine Zähne schimmern hell. Seine Finger tappen einen Takt an das Bein des Müllers. _Ba-bam-ba-da-bam_. Ein Marschtakt, wie ein Tambour ihn schlagen würde. „Du bist stolz“, sagt er und legt den Kopf ein wenig schief, seine Augen messen den Müller. „Das gefällt mir an dir. Obwohl…“ Wieder der Taktschlag der Finger, dann rutscht die Hand weiter nach oben, von der Wade unters Knie. Der Blick ist schwer, zusammen mit der ungewohnten Berührung jagt er dem Müller einen Schauer durch den Leib, der nur zur Hälfte mit Angst und Abscheu zu tun hat. „Obwohl es dir besser anstünde, wenn du nicht so gierig darauf wärst, dir mit diesem Stolz selbst zu schaden.“

„Nochmal“, presst der Müller zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „was schert’s dich?“  
Pumphutts Finger spannen sich plötzlich so hart um sein Knie, dass er unwillkürlich aufheult vor Schmerz.  
„Mich schert, dass du andre für dich leiden lässt.“ Wieder ist Pumphutt nähergekommen. Lehnt sich weit genug nach vorne, dass er sein gesamtes Gewicht auf das Knie des Müllers verlagert.  
Der Müller beißt sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu schreien. Er keucht schmerzerfüllt auf, die Pein lässt ihm den kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn treten. „Schlimmer ist aber, Müller“, zischt Pumphutt, „dass du dich selber einen Dreck darum scherst, wie es denen unter deiner Macht geht.“

Er hält den stahlharten Griff noch für einige Augenblicke, dann lockert er seine Finger, reibt sogar mit seinem Daumen sanfte, langsame Kreise ans Knie des Müllers. Wie zur Entschuldigung wird auch sein Ton wieder weich: „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu quälen.“  
Der Müller schnaubt nur verächtlich. In Pumphutts Augen blitzt eine Warnung auf, wie zur Verdeutlichung fährt er mit dem Daumen fester über das nun empfindliche Fleisch unter dem Knie des Müllers. Fest genug, dass der Schmerz den Müller stöhnen lässt.  
„Du hast die Wahl. Tu, was ich verlange, und du wirst mich schnell genug wieder los sein.“ Er zuckt die Schulter, klopft dem Müller aufs Bein, jetzt auf den Oberschenkel. Die Hand bleibt dort liegen, knapp oberhalb des Knies. „Oder widersetz dich und bleib stur, falls du meine Gesellschaft noch ein paar Tage länger genießen willst.“

Der Müller knurrt hasserfüllt, geschlagen. Er starrt die Hand auf seinem Bein an, als wolle er sie mit Blicken versengen. Pumphutt sieht ihn nur erwartungsvoll an, während sein Daumen wieder die sanften Kreise aufnimmt.  
Es bringt den Müller aus der Fassung, fesselt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Berührung wäre beruhigend, wenn sie nicht vom Roten käme. So viel Abscheu er auch empfindet, weckt sie doch eine alte Sehnsucht, die er lieber begraben und vergessen wüsste. Er zwingt sich, sie nicht zu beachten, wendet sich dem Brennen der Wunden auf seinem Rücken zu und dem Ärger über seine Niederlage.  
„Und _was_ , zum Teufel, willst du?“, presst er heraus.

Pumphutt schnalzt missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Gerade du solltest vorsichtiger mit diesen Worten sein, mein Lieber.“  
„Ich bin der Herr dieser Mühle!“, poltert der Müller. „Ich sage, was ich…“ Etwas verfängt sich in seiner Kehle und er hustet so qualvoll, dass ihm kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen wird.

Als er langsam wieder Herr seiner Sinne wird, fühlt er zwei Hände seitlich an seinem Hals und seinem Kiefer, die ihn festhalten. Mehr Blut auf seiner Zunge, aber zumindest kann er atmen. Er schluckt schwer. Sein Hals brennt so schmerzhaft, als hätte er siedendes Öl hinuntergewürgt. Ihm ist schlecht und schwindlig. Es wird schlimmer als er versucht das Auge zu öffnen, also lässt er es geschlossen. Trotzdem spürt er, wie nahe Pumphutt ihm ist. Er kann seine Körperwärme fühlen, lebendig und viel zu nah.  
„Sch-sch-schhh“, macht Pumphutt. Dessen Daumen streicheln seine Wangen. „Das Sprechen überlässt du vorübergehend mir, _Herr dieser Mühle_ “, sagt er spöttisch, aber nicht ohne Wärme. Der Müller bringt kaum ein Nicken zustanden, aber das scheint dem Roten vorerst zu genügen. Ernster fährt er fort: „Du verlierst ganz ordentlich Blut, und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich das einfach so hinnehme.“  
Eine der Hände löst sich und wischt ihm etwas Feuchtes von Kinn und Lippen. Er hört Stoff rascheln, ihm werden Gesicht und Hals abgetupft. Dann kehrt die Hand zurück, warm und beinahe zärtlich streift sie ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
Pumphutts Finger sind zwar genau so rau wie sich das für einen Müllerburschen gehört, aber seine Sanftheit macht das wieder wett. Der Müller kann nicht verhindern, dass er unter jeder Berührung zuckt und erschauert.

„Da hab ich dich wohl ordentlich zugerichtet, hm?“ Pumphutts Stimme hallt dumpf in seinen Ohren, das Geräusch der Finger an seinem Schädel erstickt sie zusätzlich. „Hast wohl lange nicht mehr kämpfen müssen und dann gleich alles mitgenommen, was ich dir ausgeteilt hab“, murmelt der Rote weiter, wie im Selbstgespräch. Beruhigende Worte, nicht ohne Mitgefühl, aber auch nicht ganz ohne Belustigung. Der Müller kann Pumphutts Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen, und die warme Hand in seinem Haar, in seinem Nacken. Es ist vollkommen unwirklich, lullt ihn ein in einen seltsamen, friedlichen Zauber. Solange es sich wie ein Halbtraum anfühlt, macht es ihm nichts aus, und für Gegenwehr fehlt ihm ohnehin die Kraft.

„So ist gut“, murmelt Pumphutt. Die Stimme ist nah an seinem Ohr, sein Kopf wird nach links gedreht, dann nach rechts, die Fingerspitzen der einen, dann der anderen Hand geistern über seine Haut. Ganz so, als würde Pumphutt nach Wunden suchen. Er ist sehr behutsam dabei, hält sofort inne, wenn der Müller auch nur mit der Wimper zuckt.  
Nach einer Weile stellen die Hände das ruhelose Tasten wieder ein, halten seinen Kopf sanft gefangen. Pumphutt scheint mit etwas zu hadern. Scheinbar hat er seine Untersuchung beendet, aber noch nicht entschieden wie es weitergehen soll. Der Müller kann sein Zögern förmlich spüren. Eine atemlose Spannung baut sich zwischen ihnen auf, kriecht ihm über die Arme und den Rücken hinunter in die Rippen hinein und zieht ihm die Brust zusammen. Langsam und blinzelnd öffnet er das Auge.  
Pumphutt betrachtet ihn nachdenklich. Er ist so nah, dass der Müller jedes Härchen auf seinen Wangen zählen könnte. Im trüben Gegenlicht ist sein Gesicht in Schatten getaucht. Seine hellen Augen mustern ihn eindringlich unter den zusammengezogenen Brauen hervor.  
„Seltsam“ flüstert er und rückt etwas vom Müller ab, ohne jedoch seine Hände zurückzuziehen. „Diese Wunden…“ Pumphutt räuspert sich und starrt ihn ungläubig an. „Hat dir niemand beigebracht, wie man einen Zweikampf _richtig_ kämpft?“ Die Frage ist aufrichtig, Pumphutts Stimme ist frei von Spott.

Nur mühsam kann sich der Müller die Worte abringen: „Was… meinst du?“ Sein Hals schmerzt beim Sprechen.  
Pumphutt fährt mit seinem Zeigefinger einen Riss über der Braue des Müllers nach. „Den hast du _mir_ geschlagen. Als Kater.“ Die Berührung ist federleicht, aber die Wunde brennt. Der Müller zischt und zieht ruckartig den Kopf weg. Der plötzlich aufwallende Schwindel lässt ihn schwer gegen Pumphutts andere Hand sinken.  
„Ssschh“, macht Pumphutt wieder, fasst seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und stützt ihn. „Schon gut. Ganz ruhig.“ Er gibt ihm einen Moment Zeit, erst als er sich sicher ist, dass der Müller sich wieder in der Gewalt hat, spricht er weiter: „Du trägst meine Wunden. Zusätzlich zu deinen.“ Er legt die Stirn in tiefe Falten. „Jeder, der bei Verstand ist, würde sich schützen. Du solltest nicht einmal Wunden haben. Erschöpft sein, ja, aber nicht…“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht das.“

Ein neuer Krampf fährt dem Müller in die Schulter und er stöhnt auf. Bevor er sich versieht, hat Pumphutt ihn gepackt und von der Tür weggezogen. Auf dem Boden abgelegt. Das Zimmer dreht sich über ihm wie an der Spindel. Die saure Schärfe von Galle steigt ihm in die Kehle. Er würgt den Brechreiz hinunter. Wie durch dichten Nebel hört er ein undeutliches Echo von Pumphutts Stimme, alles überlagert von einem schrillen Pfeifen und dem Rauschen des Orkans in seinem Kopf. Pumphutts Hände fühlt er wie durch Lagen von dickem Leder, als wäre sein ganzer Leib schlagartig taub geworden. Etwas zerrt an seinen Kleidern, dann schwappt das Zwielicht über ihm zusammen und trägt ihn fort…

 

*

 

Ein leiser Singsang holt ihn aus der Dunkelheit seiner Ohnmacht. Er kann nicht lange weg gewesen sein. Er liegt immer noch auf den Dielen, sie drücken hart in seine Seite. Seine Kleidung ist nass und klamm, sein Rücken ganz kalt. Seine Arme fühlt er kaum, als wären sie eingeschlafen. Die Vorstellung belustigt ihn, er lacht leise in sich hinein – und stöhnt sofort darauf auf, als ihn seine Rippen mit einem scharfen Schmerz dafür bestrafen. Er merkt, dass etwas Weiches und Festes unter seinem Kopf liegt. Jemand streicht ihm das Haar und er spürt die Wärme eines anderen Körpers ganz nah.

Die Stimme wird deutlicher. Jetzt merkt er auch, dass die Kälte über seinen Rücken wandert. Handtellergroß, mal angenehm, mal stechend kalt. Einzelne unbekannte Worte dringen an sein Ohr. Er lauscht ihnen, versucht ihnen einen Sinn abzuringen. Doch egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengt, er kennt die Sprache nicht.  
Plötzlich verärgert schlägt er das Auge auf. Er starrt auf ein Paar nackte Füße. Pumphutt. Immer noch. Das ärgerliche Knurren verkneift er sich. Stattdessen lenkt er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den anderen Zauberer. Der hat den Kopf des Müllers in seinen Schoß gebettet und scheint einen Heilzauber zu wirken. Wo die Kälte den Müller berührt hat, verschwindet der Schmerz. Unermüdlich singt Pumphutt den Zauber vor sich hin, und genauso ausdauernd krault seine freie Hand das Haar des Müllers.

Es ist befremdlich, aber angenehm genug, um es noch eine Weile so auszuhalten. Ein leises Lachen ertönt hinter ihm, die Hand in seinem Haar hält kurz inne.  
„So ist‘s recht“, hört er Pumphutt schmunzeln. „Bleib noch ein Weilchen liegen. Für den Augenblick bist du sicher hier.“ Dann nimmt er den Singsang wieder auf und für lange Zeit bleibt das so zwischen ihnen: Das Steigen und Fallen der alten Tonfolgen begleitet vom Rascheln von Pumphutts Hand in seinem Haar.

Sein Geist und sein Körper sind gleichermaßen gefangen in der seltsamen, teerartigen Zwischenschicht, die Schlaf und Wachen trennt und vereint. Schwer liegt er auf den Dielen, schwer sinkt sein Kopf an Pumphutts Schenkel. Alles andere ist ganz leicht. Nicht denken. Fühlen. Für eine Weile verliert er sich ganz in den verschlungenen Pfaden, die Pumphutts Finger auf seiner Haut gehen.

Dann, mit einem Mal, verschwindet die Kälte des Heilzaubers und der Zaubergesang verstummt. Die gespannte Stille lässt ihn sofort hellwach werden. Pumphutt seufzt lange und schwer. Seine Hände ziehen sich vorsichtig zurück.  
„Mehr kann ich nicht tun“, sagt er leise.  
Der Müller liegt noch einen Augenblick wie betäubt da, will nicht glauben, dass es schon vorbei ist. Es war… schön, so berührt zu werden. Unter seiner Haut aber brennt jetzt ein hungriges Verlangen nach mehr. Er weiß genau, dass es das für ihn nicht mehr geben wird. Nicht in diesem Leben. Das ist vorbei.

Mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Sehnsucht, Wehmut und Scham im Herzen stemmt er sich langsam hoch. Ihn schwindelt immer noch, aber zumindest ebbt es nun schneller ab. Er fühlt sich leichter, und… dankbar.

Sein Blick fällt auf das Blut an Tür und Boden. Es hat sich in Pfützen gesammelt und ist bereits geronnen. Schwarze, klumpige Schmierer sind überall. Seine eigenen Hände sind ebenfalls damit besudelt. Seine Kleidung ist davon ganz nass und klebt ihm unangenehm am Leib, vor allem da, wo das Blut schon begonnen hat zu trocknen.

Er sieht Pumphutt nicht an. Noch nicht. Sein Mantel ist ganz verdreht, darunter rutscht ihm sein Hemd von der linken Schulter. Pumphutt muss es aufgerissen haben, um besser an die Wunden zu kommen. Er brummt zwar ärgerlich, aber insgeheim fühlt er eher Dankbarkeit als Zorn.

Pumphutt zieht neben ihm seine Beine an und lockert sie etwas. Die Sehnen auf den schmalen Füßen spielen unter der Haut. Im Dunkel der Kammer schimmert die Haut des Roten wie kühler Marmor. Der Anblick fesselt den Blick des Müllers.

Pumphutt hält inne als er merkt, dass er beobachtet wird. Der Müller spürt seinen Blick im Nacken, greifbar und neugierig, fast wie die zarte Berührung seiner Hände. Die Kraft, die von ihm ausgeht, ist außerordentlich stark. Sein Lachen ist neckisch, nicht böse.  
„Wenn ich weitermachen soll, musst du’s nur sagen“, bietet er grinsend an. Er sagt es so leichthin, als würde er gar nicht damit rechnen, dass der Müller ihn beim Wort nehmen könnte. Als wäre alles nur Spaß gewesen. Als wäre es ein großer Witz, dass er das wollen könnte.

Der Müller sieht ihn an. Aus dem Schatten heraus, sein Blick ist dunkel. Er macht keinen Hehl aus seiner Verärgerung. „Weiter womit? Mich zu demütigen?“  
Pumphutt wirkt erstaunt, in seinen gerunzelten Brauen spielt eine ehrliche Verletztheit mit. Er weist mit offener Hand auf den Boden, wo er eben noch gelegen hat. „Hast du das wirklich als Demütigung verstanden?“  
Das überrascht den Müller. Schnell sieht er weg. Nein, das war keine Demütigung. Das einzig Erniedrigende ist, dass er keine Worte und keinen Weg findet, das zuzugeben. Er schnaubt statt einer Antwort.  
„Dachte ich mir“, sagt Pumphutt. Seine Stimme ist ernst, der Schalk darin hat der Nachdenklichkeit Platz gemacht. „Du brauchst mir aber jetzt im Nachhinein nicht vorzumachen, dass du es nicht genossen hast. Ich hab es gesehen und gefühlt.“ Er rückt näher, der Müller fühlt seine Hand nur Zentimeter von seiner entblößten Schulter entfernt. Ihre Wärme brennt wie Sommerlicht auf seiner Haut. Ruft all die kleinen Glutnester unter dem Herzen des Müllers zum Aufruhr auf.

Er möchte nachgeben, nichts mehr als das. Möchte vergessen, sich verlieren und nur für eine Stunde so tun, als wäre Jirko noch da. Als dürfte er…  
Pumphutt spürt sein Zögern. „Du darfst…“, beginnt er sanft, aber der Müller unterbricht ihn harsch: „Es wäre für uns beide besser, wenn du jetzt verschwindest.“ Er wendet sich ab, bleibt aber kauernd am Boden sitzen. Zumindest ist er der Wärme entkommen. Er hört Pumphutt ärgerlich den Atem ausstoßen und dann Luft holen für einen Widerspruch, aber nichts da – schnell und hart fährt er ihm über den Mund: „Du brauchst nicht versuchen, mich bei meiner Schuld zu packen. Ich habe keine Ehre. Es macht mir nichts aus, die Abmachung zu brechen und dich davonzujagen. Verschwinde, bevor ich dich hinausprügeln lasse!“

Pumphutt schweigt und rührt sich nicht. Auch nicht, als der Müller zornig mit der Faust auf die Dielen schlägt.

„Geh!“, donnert er. „Hinaus!“  
Nach dem Schrei wird es so still in der Kammer, dass der Müller für einen kurzen Augenblick versucht ist zu glauben, er wäre wirklich verschwunden. Aber nein. Der Müller spürt Pumphutts Blick in der Stille körperlich. Die Haut in seinem Nacken juckt, und die Spannung kriecht zurück zwischen seine Rippen. Macht ihm die Brust eng, schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. Er fühlt sich klein darunter. Schuldig. Und durchschaut.

Minuten vergehen, bevor er es wagt, wieder aufzusehen. Er wünscht sich gleich darauf, er hätte es nicht getan. Pumphutts Augen sind voller Mitgefühl.  
Es ist zu viel für ihn. Schnell schaut er wieder weg. In die Kammerecke, wo eine Spinne träge die Wand entlang kriecht. Er würde gern wie diese Spinne in den Schatten kriechen, allein und reglos, und vergessen von der Welt.

Pumphutts Kleider rascheln, als er mit einer fließenden Bewegung aufsteht. Sein verschwommener Schatten gleitet über den Boden, über die Tür. Reglos bleibt er stehen.  
„Wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest, dann wüsstest du, warum ich hier bin.“ Da ist Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme.  
Der Müller muss sich zwingen, nicht zu ihm aufzusehen. Stur starrt er weiter ins Dunkel. Die Stille spannt sich erwartungsvoll zwischen ihnen, zieht und zerrt am Müller. Pumphutt wartet geduldig auf eine Antwort. Als klar wird, dass er nicht gehen wird bevor er diese Antwort hat, seufzt der Müller.

„Was würde ich dann sehen?“, fragt er, geschlagen zwar, aber nicht willens, Pumphutt so leicht gewinnen zu lassen.    
Pumphutt bleibt ihm die Antwort schuldig, des Spiels scheinbar überdrüssig. Er geht mit schweren, müden Schritten um ihn herum, bleibt direkt neben ihm stehen. Seine Füße sind keine Fingerbreit von seiner eigenen aufgestützten Rechten entfernt. Der Müller kann nicht sehen, was er tut, aber er hört ein leises Rascheln.

Dann landet der goldene Ohrring mit einem leisen _Plopp_ in seinem Schoß. Er verschwindet beinahe zwischen den Falten seines Mantels. Behutsam nimmt der Müller ihn auf. Neugierig und verwirrt dreht er ihn zwischen den Fingern. Er ist schwerer als erwartet, und ganz warm. Gerade so groß wie ein Fingernagel und aus doppelt gewundenem Golddraht. Im Zwielicht glimmert das Gold ganz matt.

„Man sollte meinen, dass ein Ruf wie meiner genügte, um sogar so einen sturen Bock wie dich von der Natur meiner Absichten zu überzeugen“, sagt Pumphutt leise und erschöpft. Der große Schlapphut fällt neben ihm auf die Dielen. „Aber _du_ brauchst wohl etwas anderes als große Worte und Schelmengeschichten.“  
Eine Pause, dann streifen ihn Pumphutts Finger im Nacken, warm und sanft streicheln sie ihn dort, wo sein Haar auseinanderfällt. Der Müller weicht nicht aus. Nur teils aus Sturheit. „Der Knappe, der heute Herberge in deinem Haus von dir erstritten hat, heißt Svetko.“

Dem Müller stockt der Atem. Die Macht, die ihm dieser Name verleiht, fährt ihm wie Feuer in den Leib. Er beginnt zu zittern, und es ist ihm egal, dass Pumphutt das merkt.  
„Ich will dir nichts Böses“, sagt Pumphutt leise. „Mein Name sei dir nur das Pfand für mein Wort.“  
Jetzt sieht der Müller zu ihm auf. Die Hand des Roten schmiegt sich wieder in sein Haar, als gehöre sie dorthin. Sein Gesicht ist ernst, erwartungsvoll.  
„Svetko.“ Er kostet den Namen auf der Zunge, sieht nur ganz kurz einen Schatten von Furcht über das Gesicht des anderen huschen. Zu rein und unwillkürlich, um nicht aufrichtig zu sein. Das ist genug. Mehr muss er mit diesem Namen nicht anfangen, um zu wissen, dass er alle Macht der Welt über diesen Zauberer haben könnte, wenn er es nur wollte. Etwas an diesem Gedanken ist berauschend. Und doch… Dies ist Pumphutt. Er ist nicht dafür bekannt, gern angebunden und eingesperrt zu sein. Vermutlich ist dieser Name nicht alles, was es braucht, um den Roten zu unterwerfen.  
Er nickt und Pumphutt antwortet ihm mit einem Lächeln, das ihn auffordert aufzustehen. Die Finger ziehen sich aus seinem Haar zurück. Pumphutt, Svetko, streckt ihm die Hand entgegen. Seine Augen blitzen hell wie Gletschereis. „Komm.“

Es überrascht den Müller, wie bereitwillig sein Körper folgen will. Oh, dieser Gauner. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich so leicht durchschauen wie du mich, Roter“, antwortet der Müller.  
Pumphutt zieht ob des Namens fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und schmunzelt. Er sagt aber nichts, lässt den Müller fortfahren: „Sag mir, warum du hier bist.“

Jetzt lacht er – Pumphutt, Svekto –, laut und schallend, und wirft den Kopf in den Nacken. „Oh-ho-ho, Müller im Koselbruch, du bist mir einer. Hast wohl noch nie von Pumphutt gehört, was?“  
Der Müller starrt ihn nur böse an. Was fällt dem Kerl ein, ihn auszulachen? Pumphutt kichert und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. Er reibt sich gespielt die Lachtränen aus den Augen, ehe er dazusetzt: „Keine Sorge, ich lache dich nicht aus. Es ist nur… sehr _erheiternd_ , dass du wirklich nicht weiter sehen kannst als bis zu deinen eigenen großen Zehen.“

„Was meinst du denn damit, verflucht?!“, grollt der Müller jetzt.  
Pumphutt zuckt spielerisch die Schultern und macht einen Schritt zurück. „Steh auf, und ich sag es dir.“ Als der Müller nicht darauf eingeht, außer ihn mit bösen Blicken zu bedenken, streckt er nochmals die Hand aus, begleitet von einem beunruhigend liebenswerten Grinsen. „Na, komm schon.“

Knurrend stemmt sich der Müller auf die Beine. Er will das gar nicht, diesem Spiel folgen, aber Ärger und Neugier brennen gleichermaßen so hell in ihm, dass er sich davon ködern lässt.  
Aber im Aufstehen gerät ihm sein verrutschter Mantel plötzlich zwischen die Beine, er verfängt sich und stolpert. Blitzschnell ist Pumphutt bei ihm. Leise lachend fängt er ihn und hält ihn an beiden Armen fest. Das vergnügte Lachen raubt dem Müller den derben Fluch von den Lippen, den er eigentlich ausstoßen wollte. Verblüfft bleibt er stehen, nicht nur äußerlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Pumphutt hat seinen Vorteil unterdessen geschickt genutzt: Ohne Umschweife macht er sich an Tressen und Mantelspange zu schaffen. Völlig verdattert schaut der Müller ihm zu, überwältig von der plötzlichen Nähe, von Pumphutts leuchtender, selbstsicherer Macht.  
„Weißt du“, sagt der Rote leichthin, die Verschnürung des Mantels mit flinken Fingern lösend, „Pumphutt geht dahin, wo er Ungerechtigkeit sieht. Wo einer seine Macht ausnutzt und andere darunter leiden müssen.“ Behutsam öffnet er die Spange und beginnt, ihm das schwere Tuch von den Schultern zu ziehen. Sein Blick ist auf seine Hände gerichtet, seine Augen schimmern unter den langen, feinen Wimpern hervor. „Er tut, was er kann, um den Schwachen das Leben leichter zu machen. Meist gelingt es, und er kann weiterziehen. Aber manchmal“, sagt er, während der Mantel noch zu Boden fällt, „manchmal bleibt er auch, weil er hinter allem Unrecht im Außen auch sieht, dass einer insgeheim zu sich selbst ungerecht ist.“

Ihre Augen treffen sich. Pumphutt durchschaut ihn so vollkommen, dass es den Müller schmerzt. Es trifft ihn so tief, dass er einen atemlosen Augenblick nicht sicher ist, ob ihn der Boden noch trägt. Er kann den Blick nicht abwenden, gefesselt und überwältigt. „So wie heute?“, fragt er tonlos mit trockener Kehle.  
Pumphutt nickt, langsam, lächelnd. Seine Hände kommen sachte auf den Schultern des Müllers zum Liegen. Sie sind warm auf der Haut, wo kein Hemd zwischen ihnen ist. „So wie heute.“  
Der Atem des Müllers geht so flach, dass ihm schwindlig wird. „Und das hast du in mir gesehen?“  
Pumphutt schließt die Augen, aber er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht ganz.“ Er wirkt plötzlich verlegen, sein Blick ist auf seine Hände gerichtet. „So einfach ist es auch wieder nicht. Aber…“, er stößt schwer den Atem aus. Der Müller ist sich nicht sicher, wessen Herz so laut in der Stille schlägt, aber er spürt, dass Pumphutt selbst an eine Grenze gekommen ist, die ihm Angst macht.  
Der Gedanke daran gibt ihm sein Gleichgewicht wieder, beruhigt ihn. Gleichzeitig regt sich tief in ihm der Wunsch, ihm Trost zu spenden. Ob das Pumphutts eigenartige Macht ist, unter deren Einfluss er geraten ist? Fast entgehen ihm die nächsten Worte seines seltsamen Gastes:  
„Du warst nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte, als ich herkam. Du warst… Nun, gastfreundlich bist du wirklich nicht. Aber da war etwas, ein Geheimnis, eine Rechtfertigung, ich weiß nicht…“ Pumphutt sucht nach den Worten, er wirkt plötzlich sehr unsicher, fast verletzlich. „Du verteidigst etwas Größeres als nur dich selbst. Das hab ich gleich gespürt. Ich war dir auch nicht böse, dass du mich deswegen loshaben wolltest, ich wollte dir nur einen Denkzettel verpassen. Für die Verachtung, die du mir entgegengebracht hast. Es hätte dich nichts gekostet, mich das Gewitter bei dir abwarten zu lassen.“  
Der Müller verzieht den Mund. „So einfach ist es nicht“, sagt er nur trocken.

Pumphutt nickt. „Das weiß ich.“ Er sieht ihn forschend an, dann zuckt er wieder die Schultern. „Es geht mich nichts an, was das hier ist. Man hört nur Gerüchte über diesen Ort, über…“ Er mustert den Müller aus seinen hellen Augen, als frage er um Erlaubnis. Erst als der Müller nickt, fährt er fort: „Über dich. Das ist mehr als nur eine Schwarze Schule, nicht wahr?“

„Du fragst zu viel“, sagt der Müller nur ruhig, ohne Drohung. Es ist nur ein Hinweis auf die Grenze, die immer noch zwischen ihnen besteht.

Pumphutts Antwort ist ein Nicken, dann Schweigen. Dann lässt er verlegen die Hände sinken. Das scheint ihm die Worte verschlagen zu haben. Er senkt den Blick, schaut zur Seite, auf die Blutspuren an der Tür. „Wie auch immer, es tut mir leid, das hier.“ Er deutet mit der Hand auf die Verwüstung, fast sogar auf den Müller, aber er bricht ab und lässt die Hand mitten in der Bewegung fallen. ‚ _Das hier_ ‘ bezeichnet also auch die Verletzungen des Müllers.

„Du hast nicht damit gerechnet, dass du jemandem wehtun könntest mit deinem Denkzettel, nicht wahr?“, fragt der Müller leise.  
Pumphutt sieht ihn wieder an, erstaunt und beinahe… _dankbar_. „Ja“, sagt er erleichtert. „Deshalb bin ich zurückgekommen.“

Der Müller sieht ihn zweifelnd an. „Deshalb? Davon konntest du nichts wissen.“  
Pumphutt grinst wieder. „Nein, so genau natürlich nicht. Aber… puh…“ Er fährt sich durchs Haar, dann wendet er sich mit einem neuerlichen Achselzucken zum Müller um. „Was soll‘s, dein Stolz hat mir gefallen. Und hier gibt es Rätsel, die ich nicht verstehe.“

Sein Grinsen wird breiter, aber es erlischt schnell wieder unter dem strengen Blick des Müllers. Der aufmerksame, fragende Blick bleibt ihm jedoch.  
„Was auch immer dein großes Geheimnis ist, du bist streng und hart, aber nicht völlig ungerecht“, sagt er schließlich nach kurzem Schweigen. „Aber mehr zeigst du nicht. Du bist von allem hier das größte Rätsel.“

Der Müller muss sich mit schierer Willenskraft von Pumphutts Augen losreißen. Er kehrt sich wortlos ab und wankt zu seinem Bett in der Wandnische hinüber. Seine Kraft ist noch nicht wiederhergestellt, und das Gerede strengt ihn an. Für das Nötigste wird es noch reichen. Mit einem Fingerschnalzen beseitigt er das Blut auf den Dielen und auf seinen Kleidern, ehe er sich auf die Bettkante sinken lässt. Er sieht zu Pumphutt hinüber, der verloren in der Kammer steht. „Und jetzt?“

Der Rote schaut ihn verblüfft an. „Was meinst du?“ Er wirkt so jung. Erschöpft wirft der Müller die Hände in die Luft. „Ich kenne deinen Plan nicht. Verrat mir was ich tun muss, um dich wieder loszuwerden, wenn schon Hunde und Prügel und Flüche nicht helfen.“

Das hat getroffen. Pumphutts Miene verdüstert sich, ungläubig starrt er den Müller an. ‚ _Nach alledem?_ ‘, scheinen seine Augen zu fragen. Als der Müller nicht auf den stummen Vorwurf eingeht, schüttelt er nur bitter den Kopf. „Nichts“, sagt er dann leise und giftig, die Verletzung unverhohlen in der Stimme. Er wartet noch einen Augenblick, dann wirbelt er herum, greift seinen Hut vom Boden und ist durch den Schatten verschwunden, wie ein Gespenst im Morgengrauen.

In der Linken des Müllers bleibt der kleine Reif aus Gold zurück. Er steckt ihn sich an den kleinen Finger, zieht Hemd und Hosen aus und kriecht in sein Bett.

 

*

 

Der Schlaf will nicht kommen. Seit Stunden liegt er unruhig da. Sein Herz will sich nicht beruhigen. Es ist zum Bersten voll mit Bildern von hellen Augen, die im Zwielicht blitzen. Von Händen, die Fieberschauer auf seiner Haut beschwören können. Er träumt einen seltsamen Wachtraum von einem Lachen, das genauso spöttisch und böse wie gütig sein kann, und einer irrlichternden Wärme in seiner Brust.

Der Goldreif an seinem Finger ist hart und fremd, schmerzhaft anzusehen. Ein Siegesmal, aber unehrenhaft gewonnen. Ein gestohlener Preis, der jetzt sein Herz vergiftet.

Draußen senkt sich die Dämmerung bleiern über den Koselbruch. Die Abendluft steht zu warm, fast ölig, so schwer liegt sie über der Mühle. Ein weiteres Gewitter zieht herauf. Nicht plötzlich wie das am Mittag, dieses kündigt sich seit Stunden schon an. Es hat zu schnell abgekühlt am Nachmittag. Kein Wunder also…

Wetterleuchten kränzt bereits den Horizont jenseits der Baumwipfel. Er sieht es durch die geschlossenen Läden flackern. Müde stemmt er sich aus dem Bett, öffnet das Fenster. Er will hören, wenn der Wind sich hebt, wenn er den Stillstand und die Verdammnis mit lautem Gebrüll von den Wiesen fegt.

 _Als ob er das könnte_ , sagt Jirko, irgendwo weit hinten in seinen Gedanken. Sein Wegweiser, sein Kompass. Der Leitstern, der ihn führt, wohin er auch geht.  
„Als ob er das könnte“, wiederholt der Müller, sein Flüstern ist voller Wehmut. „Als ob irgendetwas das könnte…“

Er unterbricht sich, als seine Gedanken zu den blassen, hellen Augen des Wanderers zurückkehren: Sie könnten das. Nicht für immer, aber für eine Weile wohl. Zumindest die Dunkelheit aus seinen Gedanken nehmen, wenn schon nichts sonst. Eine Hoffnung, ein wehmütiger Wunsch keimt und regt sich in seinem Herzen. Am liebsten hätte er es mitsamt dem todgeweihten Keimling ausgerissen.

Unschlüssig dreht er den Reif am Finger, dreimal. Gegen den Sonnensinn, fällt ihm auf. Er lacht tonlos und traurig auf. Dann streift er ihn unwirsch ab und legt ihn auf das Fensterbrett. Svetko hat ihm mehr als nur _ein_ Pfand dagelassen. Einen Namen, einen Ring. Und ein Versprechen obendrein. Vielleicht will der Wind ja wenigstens eins davon forttragen, damit es vergessen werden kann.

Eine Weile starrt er noch hinaus ins samtene Blaugrau der anbrechenden Nacht, im Inneren wie taub und ausgehöhlt. Als er sich abkehrt, liegt seine Kammer bereits in Dunkelheit.

Entsprechend erschrickt er, als ihn ein Augenpaar von der Tür her anstarrt. Blausilbern, und unwirklich hell.

Die Gestalt des Roten löst sich nur langsam aus dem Schatten. Ein leises Rascheln ertönt, als der andere sich vom Türblatt wegdrückt. Kein Hut, kein Wanderstock, aber die Augen sind unverkennbar. Also ist er es wirklich. Er wirkt erschöpft, aber sein Blick ist stählern. Er spricht nicht, starrt den Müller nur an. Fast feindselig. Nur fast. Er ist hier, er ist hergekommen. Als hätte er die Hoffnung gespürt, die der Müller in den Wind streuen wollte.

„Du bist zurück“, sagt der Müller nur wie betäubt. Seine Zunge gehorcht ihm kaum und sein Herz schlägt plötzlich schnell und hart.

Ein erstes, leises Donnergrollen hallt von ferne heran. Eine warme Brise weht durchs Fenster herein, zupft am Haar des Müllers und kitzelt seine Haut. Er kann den gasigen Gestank des Moors darin riechen, und die Wiesenblumen. Ihm wird nur langsam bewusst, dass er völlig nackt vor dem Roten steht. Scham treibt ihm die Röte in die Wangen, aber er kann das Auge nicht abwenden. Unter dem bohrenden Blick des anderen zerstreut sich die Scham ohnehin. Sie ist unwichtig.

„Und jetzt?“ fragt der andere. Seine eigene Frage, wie ein Dolch zu ihm zurückgeworfen. Die Stimme ist rau, sein Ton lauernd, herausfordernd. Verschwunden ist der Schabernack, verschwunden ist Pumphutt.  
Das vor ihm ist Svetko, nur ein Mensch. Trotzdem ist seine Macht über ihn gewaltig. Etwas ist geschehen zwischen ihnen, etwas ist zerbrochen. In Svetko genauso wie in ihm selbst.  
Erst jetzt wird er gewahr, wie groß der Schmerz in ihm deswegen ist. Wie gewaltig er aufsteigt und seine Kehle verschnürt, wie hungrig er alle Worte frisst. Er ist innerlich aufgebrochen. Zwischen Svetko und seinem Herzen gibt es keinen Schutzwall mehr. Hat Svetko genauso gefühlt? Vorhin?

 _Und jetzt_? Wie gelähmt steht er vor dem anderen, festgebannt von dessen Blick. Hinter den Wiesen beginnen die Bäume leise im Wind zu rauschen. Die Brise wird kühler. Er fröstelt, verloren und geschlagen und hilflos in Erwartung des Unwetters. Dass seine Augen brennen, bemerkt er kaum. Er weiß nur, wenn er blinzelt, werden Tränen fallen. Das kann er sich nicht leisten. Nicht in diesem Leben.

„Du hast es als Demütigung verstanden“, sagt er, überrascht, wie hohl und fremd seine Stimme klingt, und wie nichtig die Worte. Es ist alles, was er von sich anbieten kann. Mehr hat er nicht mehr. Mehr ist er nicht. Es wird nicht reichen. Denn es ist niemals genug. Pumphutt hat seine Fassade niedergerissen, aber Svetko ist es, der ihn nun vernichten wird. Er wird ihm nichts entgegensetzen können. Nicht so.

Svetko kommt näher. Langsam, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Er nimmt sich Zeit, setzt jeden Schritt mit Bedacht. Der Müller spürt Svetkos Zorn schwellen, spürt dessen geisterhafte Macht über seinen Körper kriechen. Mehr als fähig, ihn in Stücke zu reißen. Als er vor ihm stehen bleibt, erzittert der Müller am ganzen Leib, als zerbräche er bereits.

Svetko runzelt die Brauen, mustert ihn abschätzig. „Wovor hast du Angst?“ fragt er kalt, fordernd.  
Die Antwort stockt dem Müller wie saure Milch in seiner Kehle. „Vor…“, stammelt er, schüttelt den Kopf als ihm die Stimme bricht. Er schluckt. Sein Hals ist voller nadelspitzer, unausgesprochener Wahrheiten und er würgt gegen sie an. Seine Worte sind dabei, zu einer weiteren davon zu erstarren. Er holt tief Luft, und spricht sie aus. Diesmal ist ihm egal wie schwach er dabei klingen mag: „Vor dir.“  
In seinen Ohren lacht Jirko ihn aus. Er will es nicht hören.

„Nein“, sagt Svetko nur, so schnell und sicher, als wisse er mit Bestimmtheit, dass dies nicht die Wahrheit ist. Er verengt die Augen, schürzt die Lippen. Seine Augen blitzen herausfordernd: _Sag mir die Wahrheit!_

Der Müller kann seine Enttäuschung, seinen Ärger spüren. Zu heiß, fast greifbar, hart wie Stein. Und darunter, in den Augen mit ihrem bohrenden Blick, ein unsteter weicher Glimmer, wie Licht auf Wasser. Flüchtig, wie die Hoffnung in seinem eigenen Herzen.  
Svetko sieht durch ihn hindurch, sieht was gesagt werden muss. Aber sein Blick sagt deutlich, dass er nicht die Geduld nicht hat, es abzuwarten. Seine Macht zieht die Worte aus ihm heraus, suchend und reißend, und er ist ihr ausgeliefert. Es gibt keinen Zauber, der ihn aus Svetkos Bann befreien könnte. Sein Hals ist eng und hart, sein Mund staubtrocken. In seinen Ohren hört er seinen eigenen Herzschlag hämmern.  
„Vor uns“, sagt der Müller schließlich tonlos. Er kann dem Blick nicht standhalten, nicht länger. Er senkt den Kopf, erwartet, dass der Zorn nun auf ihn niedergeht wie ein Gewitter. In seinen Ohren rauscht der Wald unter dem Pulsschlag seiner Angst.

„Vor _uns_ also…“ Svetko nickt, langsam und spöttisch. Er kneift argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen, dann kehrt er sich ab, geht zum Fenster hinüber, wo der Ohrring liegt. „Uns…“ Er lacht tonlos, wegwerfend.

Der Zauber ist auf einmal keine Fessel mehr. Das Wort hat den Müller freigesetzt. Erleichterung durchströmt ihn plötzlich, ein Blitzschlag, der ihn sengend mitten im Herzen trifft. Er wankt, darunter, holt zitternd Atem. Es ist gesagt. Die Angst schwindet. Die Erleichterung bleibt.

Svetko, dort am Fenster, sieht verloren hinaus in die Dämmerung. Er hat den Müller freigegeben, kämpft nicht gegen ihn, wartet.

Nur langsam begreift der Müller, dass dies seine einzige Gelegenheit zur Wiedergutmachung ist. So klein sie auch sein mag. Himmel, er hätte ihn fortjagen sollen, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Sie sind schon am Nachmittag viel zu weit gegangen. Aber jetzt… Er seufzt. Jetzt hat er die Entscheidung schon getroffen. Er will nicht mehr zurück.

Langsam geht er auf Svetko zu. Seine Zehen streifen dabei den Stoff seines Mantels, der immer noch dort auf dem Boden liegt. Er hebt ihn auf und legt ihn sich um. Auf Armeslänge entfernt bleibt er hinter Svetko stehen.

„Hast du denn keine Angst?“, fragt er dann leise. Kalte Luft flutet auf einer Bö herein, lässt sein Haar flattern und jagt ihm Schauer über die Haut. „Svetko?“  
Svetko lacht wieder, eine dunkle Belustigung in der Stimme. Er spielt mit dem Goldring auf dem Fensterbrett, seine Zähne schimmern hell in dem breiten Grinsen, das er ihm über die Schulter zuwirft. „Sollte ich Angst haben?“ Über den Baumwipfeln, hinter Svetkos Kopf, spinnt das Wetterleuchten eine Silberkrone auf sein Haupt.

Als der Müller ihm nicht antwortet, dreht er sich um. „Dachte ich mir“, flüstert er siegessicher. Der hungrige Blick seiner Augen trifft den Müller wie ein Schlag, heiß fühlt er ihn über seine Haut gleiten. _Komm näher_ , sagt Svetkos Blick.

Der Müller folgt ihm.

Er spürt Svetkos Wärme mit dem ganzen Leib, als wäre er ins Licht getreten. Svetkos Atem flackert an seine Schulter, an seinen Hals. Sie sind sich so nah. Und jetzt, hier, im zuckenden Licht der Blitze, sieht er es: In Svetkos Augen leuchtet die gleiche Angst, die gleiche Hoffnung.

Der Mann hier vor ihm ist nicht der Zauberer Pumphutt, das sieht er jetzt. Was Svetko wirklich will, hat nichts mit Pumphutts Absichten zu tun. Auch wenn er mit Pumphutts Stimme spricht und sein Grinsen auf den Lippen hat: Der Wunsch in seinen Augen ist alt und zerbrechlich, und von der Enttäuschung und langem Warten papierdünn ausgemergelt. _Lass mich hier sein, bitte, halt mich fest_.

Sie sind beide auf die gleiche Art einsam.

Langsam hebt er die Arme, schaut zu, wie Svetko seinen Händen mit Blicken folgt und spürt ihn zögern. Das Grinsen verschwindet langsam, und Svetkos Lider schließen sich flatternd.  
Noch berührt der Müller ihn nicht, hält nur die Arme über seine Schultern: eine Einladung. Ein zweiter Donner, das Summen einer Verheißung in der Ferne. Das Unwetter kommt näher. Svetko hebt die Hände an die des Müllers, sanft berührt er sie. Ihre Blicke finden einander im Dämmerlicht. Dem Müller wird die Brust eng. Er keucht, als Svetko seine Hände fasst, sie an sich drückt, sich ihm entgegenlehnt.

Svetko schließt die Augen, überlässt sich dem Müller. Der fängt ihn auf, sanft und vorsichtig legt er die Hände um Svetkos Schultern. Hört, wie Svetkos Atem stockt, und zieht ihn einfach an sich. Das grobe Leinen von Svetkos Hemd kitzelt seine nackte Haut, aber darunter flutet eine Wärme hervor, die ihm verboten vorkommt, so lange hat er sie schon nicht mehr gespürt. Er kann nicht verhindern, dass er unter ihr erzittert. Schnell und hart fühlt er Svetkos Herzschlag unter seinen Händen. Das Haar des Anderen kitzelt ihn am Kinn, am Ohr. Er schiebt die Arme weiter um Svetko, zieht ihn näher heran. Svetko antwortet ihm mit einem leisen Summen, lässt sich gegen ihn sinken und fasst ihn um die Hüfte.

Die rauen Hände sind wie Brandmale auf seinem Rücken. Er saugt hart die Luft ein, als sie sich in seine Haut drücken. Er kann kaum das Wimmern unterdrücken. Er hat in all der Zeit beinahe vergessen, wie sich eine ehrliche Berührung anfühlt. Svetko presst die Nase in seine Halsgrube, atmet gierig ein und lacht an seine Haut. Es ist zu viel. Diesmal antwortet sein Körper ohne sein Zutun, und Svetko lacht mit ihm.

Und dann fühlt er die Träne. Schwer und warm, dann schnell auskühlend in der Abendluft, zieht sie eine breite, nasse Spur über seine Brust. Eine Zweite folgt, und Svetkos Schultern erbeben unter seinen Händen. Der Müller fasst ihn fester, zieht seine schmale Gestalt an sich bis es wirklich keinen Platz mehr zwischen ihnen gibt.  
Draußen gehen die ersten Regentropfen nieder. Schwer und kalt knallen sie auf den Vorplatz, aufs Dach und gegen die Wand. Der Wind murmelt die ersten Versprechungen der Sturmböen, die folgen werden. Kalt und ungeduldig weht er herein.

Die Kühle macht dem Müller nichts aus. Nicht mit Svetkos Körper, so eng an ihn geschmiegt. Dankbar schiebt er seine Rechte in das weiche Haar im Nacken des Anderen. Svetko seufzt nass durch seine Tränen, sinkt ganz in die Umarmung und lässt zu, dass der Müller ihn einfach festhält, ihn streichelt.

Sie stehen lange so, zeitlos gefangen in einem engen Netz kleiner und kleinster Empfindungen. Der Regen geht rauschend nieder, wie ein schwerer Vorhang, wenn ihn der Wind nicht hin- und herwirft. Der Donner rollt nun häufiger und lauter heran – sich aufschaukelnde Wellen, die sich gegen die Mühle schmettern. Unter deren Schwingungen stellen sich ihnen die Haare auf.  
Aus dem Wetterleuchten ist nun ein Lichtertanz in den Wolken geworden, milchweiß und kalt flackern die Blitze auf. Der Müller sieht ihnen nur abwesend zu, seine Aufmerksamkeit gilt Svetko, der Hand in dessen Haar, Svetkos zitterndem Atem an seiner Haut, dem Gewebe seines Hemdes unter seinen Fingern. Svetkos Händen auf seinem Rücken und jeder ihrer Bewegungen.

Aus dem Mühlhof steigt der satte Geruch nasser Erde auf, mischt sich mit der frischen Schärfe des Gewittersturms.

Der Müller senkt die Nase an Svetkos Schläfe, atmet einen warmen, etwas herben Geruch ein. Rauch und Salz in der Sommersonne, der sandige Staub der Landstraßen, die Würze des Waldes und im Sommerwind trocknender Schweiß. Sein Herz schlägt schneller, härter. Und er riecht Angst.  
Da kommen ihm Pumphutts Worte vom Nachmittag in den Sinn, und er wiederholt sie, ohne recht darüber nachzudenken: „Keine Angst. Für den Augenblick bist du hier sicher.“ Zögernd krault er den Kopf des anderen. Svetko brummt belustigt an seine Schulter, der Müller kann fühlen wie er lächelt. Seine Nase reibt an der Kehle des Müllers als er langsam den Kopf hebt, gerade mit genug Druck um nicht zu kitzeln.  
„Danke“, flüstert er an seinen Hals.  
Der Müller zischt überrascht, kurz verkrampft sich seine Hand in Svetkos Haar. Ein weiteres, kurzes Lachen, dann sind Lippen und Zähne an seiner Kehle, er sieht einen Herzschlag lang Sterne, seufzt willenlos auf unter jeder Berührung. Svetkos Hände entzündeten bereits Funken auf seinem Rücken und in seinem Bauch, aber diese Küsse sind helle Feuerlohen dagegen. Erst als Svetko von ihm ablässt merkt er, dass sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt haben und er sich ihm entgegenbiegt.

Svetkos dunkles Lachen mischt sich mit dem Donner. Seine Augen erstrahlen im Blitzlicht in unirdischer Schönheit. „Willst du mich immer noch loswerden?“, fragt er so leise, dass es über dem Rauschen von Regen und Wind fast nicht zu hören ist.  
Die Antwort des Müllers ist ein Kopfschütteln, schwach und nebensächlich. Sein Auge ist von Svetkos Blick gefesselt. Er braucht keine Worte mehr.

Seine Hände fassen Svetkos Kopf und ziehen ihn in einen Kuss, der ihnen beiden den Atem raubt, der sie beide taumeln lässt. Svetko seufzt in seinen Mund, so furchtlos, dass er alle Hemmungen fahren lässt. Er kostet den bittersüßen Geschmack von Svetkos Zunge, trinkt von seinem Atem, küsst ihn so tief und wild, dass es fast schmerzt. Svetkos Hände sind überall, verbrennen ihn, retten ihn.

Der Wind peitscht kalten Sprühregen an ihre Haut. Es ist egal, dass das Gewitter sich nun mit voller Macht über ihnen entlädt, dass der Donner alleine schon Beben über ihre Körper jagt.  
Atemlos drängt er Svetko gegen das Fensterbrett, schiebt seine Hände unter Svetkos Hemd. Die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern glüht und bebt. Svetko wirft den Kopf zurück und seufzt unter den Berührungen, entblößt seine Kehle. Der Anblick entfesselt ihn, tränkt seinen ganzen Leib mit Fieberwahn. Er presst die Lippen an Svetkos Hals, küsst und beißt bis der andere in seinen Armen zu zittern beginnt. Er will mehr, will ihn ganz.

_Sei mein…_

Ein mächtiger Blitzschlag blendet sie, der Donner danach gellt in ihren Ohren, bebt in ihren Knochen. Ihm folgt ein schwereloser Augenblick der Stille. Svetko verharrt ganz still, nur sein Atem geht heftig. Eine ungute Ahnung packt den Müller. Er löst die Lippen, sieht zu Svetko auf.

Er ist überrascht, Angst auf Svetkos Gesicht zu sehen. Dessen Hände, eben noch fest an seinen Rücken gepresst, lösen sich und er schlägt die Augen nieder. Die Röte der Hitze schimmert noch auf Svetkos Wangen, aber etwas hat seine Leidenschaft fast ausgelöscht. Der Regen rauscht betäubend in ihren Orten.  
„Was ist?“, fragt der Müller leise und teilnahmsvoll. Ein salziger, metallischer Geschmack kitzelt seine Zunge. Er lässt seine Hände unter dem Hemd schwer und ruhig an Svetkos Rücken gleiten, streichelt mit den Daumen seine Haut. Er spürt Narben.  
Svetko blinzelt, schüttelt den Kopf leicht und ungläubig, als verstünde er nicht. Sein Körper spannt sich unter den Händen des Müllers. „Du weißt nicht, was du da tust…“, flüstert er dann, halb überrascht zwar, aber die unterschwellige Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme versetzt dem Müller einen Stich.  
„Was ich tue?“, fragt er schnell nach, nicht willens, Svetko jetzt diesen Rückzug zu erlauben. „Was meinst du damit?“  
Svetko sieht auf. Furcht leuchtet mit solcher Eindringlichkeit in seinem Blick, dass dem Müller kalt wird. „Du…“, er holt tief Luft, zieht seine Hände ganz zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, als wolle er sich schützen. Die Verletzlichkeit der Geste ist befremdlich an ihm, spottet seiner sonst so spielerischen Selbstsicherheit als Pumphutt. Und doch… zu dem Svetko hinter dem Zauberer Pumphutt passt sie. „Du bist dabei, mich an dich zu binden.“

Der Müller versteht nicht. Er löst sich etwas von Svetko und gibt ihm Raum. Es ist ihm peinlich, wie erregt er noch ist. In seinem Bauch lodert noch das Feuer ihrer Küsse, das aber bereits unter seiner Verwirrung dahinschwindet. Er will sich seine Enttäuschung aber nicht anmerken lassen.  
„Zu… binden?“ Sanft fasst er Svetko an der Schulter. „Bitte, wenn ich dir Angst mache, wenn dir… wenn ich dir zu viel bin, dann…“  
„Nein“, Svetko schüttelt den Kopf, lächelt kurz und bitter, entzieht sich der Hand des Müllers. „Das ist es nicht.“  
Er sieht weg, dann dreht er sich abrupt zum Fenster um. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken gespannter Stille erlaubt er es wieder, dass der Müller ihn berührt. Aber die widerspenstige Spannung weicht nicht aus seinen Schultern.  
Der Regen übertönt seine Stimme beinahe: „Dein Zauber ist an… nun, an _Bedingungen_ gebunden. Wenn wir weiter gehen, werde ich zu viel wissen. Ich sehe jetzt schon zu deutlich, dass deine Welt keinen Platz für mich vorsieht. Und dass du nicht herauskannst, ob du willst oder nicht.“

Der Müller kommt näher, um ihn besser hören zu können. Sanft zieht er Svetko an sich, legt langsam seine Arme um ihn wie einen Schutzmantel. Er achtet auf ein Zeichen, eine Regung von Abwehr, aber Svetko lässt es zu, lehnt sich schließlich sogar in die Umarmung. Und dann seufzt er, tief und geschlagen.

„Wenn wir weitergehen, dann leidest du darunter. Und davor hast du dich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet, nicht wahr?“, fragt er flüsternd. „Dass deine Welt zu klein werden könnte für dich.“

Es zu leugnen ist sinnlos. „Ja“, bestätigt der Müller leise.

Svetko nickt nur, sein Kiefer spannt sich kurz, dann drückt er sich in die Arme des Müllers, lehnt seinen Kopf zurück und schließt die Augen für eine Weile. Sie bleiben so, lange. Der Müller schaut den Blitzen zu und dem Regen, lauscht dem Donner, bis er nur noch träge über den Wäldern verhallt, nur noch ein Murmeln auf dem Wind. Es ist friedlich, aber auf eine Art endgültig, die sie beide traurig macht.

Schließlich ist der ganze Koselbruch im Dunkel der Nacht versunken, aus dem Wolkenbruch ist ein fortwährender Nieselregen geworden. Langsam kann auch Svetkos Wärme nicht mehr verhindern, dass der Müller friert. Er unterdrückt ein Zittern und schiebt seine Nase in Svetkos Haar.  
„Gut“, sagt Svekto da und räuspert sich, schüttelt den Kopf als wäre er aus einem Traum aufgewacht. Er dreht sich ein wenig zu ihm um, weit genug, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen können. Im Zwielicht kann er nur das sanfte Glitzern in Svetkos Augen erkennen. Svetkos Hände haben irgendwann in den letzten Minuten seine eigenen gefunden und spielen jetzt zärtlich mit seinen Fingern. Die rauen Finger des anderen lassen seine Haut kribbeln, fesseln seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Svekto holt tief Luft, bevor er spricht, als koste es ihn Überwindung. „Dein Geheimnis ist zu groß für mich, und solange ich hier bin, droht dir Gefahr. Leugne es, wenn du willst, aber ich merke wohl, dass du mich nicht aus freiem Willen loszuwerden suchst. Ist es nicht so?“  
Der Müller nickt nur. Selbst wenn er wollte, der Pakt würde ihm ohnehin keine Antwort gestatten.  
Svetko nickt ebenfalls. Er hat verstanden. Das reicht.

Wieder fällt Stille zwischen sie, allerdings nicht lange. Svetkos Hände ändern ihre spielerischen Bewegungen mehrmals, willkürlich, als folgten sie nur abwesend seinen Gedanken. Dann halten sie plötzlich inne, Svetkos tonloses Lachen geht als Ruck durch seinen Oberkörper.  
„Darfst du träumen?“, fragt Svetko unvermittelt.

Der Müller runzelt die Stirn. „Träumen?“, wiederholt er. „Warum sollte ich-…!“ Er spürt Svetkos Grinsen durch die Dunkelheit. „Oh…“, macht er nur als ihm aufgeht, auf was Svetko da anspielt.  
„Na also“, schnurrt Svetko und dreht sich ganz zu ihm um. „So ganz ohne Fenster und Türen ist dein Gefängnis hier also nicht.“ Seine Hände wandern die Arme des Müllers hinauf, unter den Mantel, der ihm bereits anfängt von den Schultern zu rutschen.

„Nicht immer“, schränkt der Müller ein. Es erstaunt ihn doch, dass es ihm wehtut, Svetkos Hoffnung gleich wieder zu zerschlagen. „Es ist mir nur selten erlaubt.“  
„Mm-hmm“, macht Svetko, als wäre es nebensächlich. Er kommt ihm näher und schiebt die Arme um seinen Hals, schmiegt sich an ihn. „Und wann?“ Das Flüstern flattert warm über das Gesicht des Müllers.  
Etwas an Svetkos Art ist so aufreizend, dass der Müller verlegen den Kopf abwendet. „Heute“, antwortet er schlicht. Er würde Svetko gern die Wahrheit sagen, über den Pakt und seinen Preis, und… den Rest. Das Bedürfnis steigt so stark in ihm auf, als zöge Svetko es an feinsten Fäden aus ihm heraus. Svetkos Zauber, nichts anderes. Er hat ihn bereits verhext. Und trotzdem, ein Teil von ihm weiß, dass er Svetko trauen könnte, wenn er es nur dürfte. Dass sein Misstrauen nicht nötig wäre.  

Er genießt Svetkos Versuche aber zu sehr, um sich loszumachen. Leise lachend fährt er fort: „Wenn du dich benimmst, heute, dann ist es mir noch an einem anderen Tag erlaubt.“  
Svetko lacht mit ihm. „Oh, ach so?“, spöttelt er, „Müller im Koselbruch, wenn _ich_ mich benehme? Seit wann machst _du_ die Regeln?“

Das trifft den Müller härter als erwartet. Ärger regt sich jäh in ihm und lässt ihn vorschnellen. Er packt Svetko an der Hüfte und stößt ihn gegen das Fensterbrett. Svetko keucht auf, ein überraschter, nasser Laut tief in seiner Kehle, direkt an sein Ohr. Seine Arme klammern sich um den Hals des Müllers, als fürchte er tatsächlich, aus dem Fenster gestoßen zu werden. Seine Angst ist echt, und der Müller spürt sie, riecht sie. Sie ist ganz nah und ihre Schärfe lässt das Feuer in seinen Lenden wieder erwachen.  
Bestimmt schiebt er die Hände wieder unter Svetkos Hemd. „Solange es an mir liegt, ob wir uns wiedersehen, bestimme ich die Regeln“, knurrt er.

Sein Griff um Svetkos Hüften ist fest genug, dass der andere scharf die Luft einzieht. Ihre Lippen sind nur noch eine Fingerbreit auseinander und er spürt Svetkos Atem warm und feucht auf seinem Gesicht. Langsam aber bestimmt schiebt er die Hände höher, die Flanken entlang. Svetko erbebt am ganzen Leib unter seiner Berührung. Die Haut ist so herrlich weich und es macht ihn wild. Er bleckt die Zähne, zieht Svetko an sich.  
Svetko folgt nur allzu bereitwillig. Sein Schenkel gleitet zwischen die Beine des Müllers. Plötzlich ist alles leicht, ein Spiel. In der Dunkelheit hört der Müller ihn auflachen, spürt das Beben in den Rippen unter seinen Fingern.  
„Was?“, fragt er gespielt ungehalten. Seine Lippen streifen Svetkos Mund dabei. Ein heißer Schauer läuft über seinen Leib, seine Arme.  
„Und ich soll dir gehorchen, hm? Dann sag mir, was du willst, Müller“, flüstert Svetko frech, direkt an seinen Mund, während seine Hände in den Nacken des Müllers wandern. Noch ist es kein Kuss. Noch zu warten kostet den Müller alle Zurückhaltung, die er aufbringen kann. Dass Svetko dieses Spiel mitspielt, erschüttert ihn, befreit ihn, jagt ihm jubelnde Schauer von Macht und Ohnmacht gleichzeitig durch den Leib.

Er grinst seinerseits, schiebt seine Hände ganz um Svetko, die eine Hand unter dem Hemd hinauf in seinen Nacken, die andere nach unten, unter den Hosenbund auf den Steiß. Svetko keucht überrascht auf. Oh, er könnte von diesem Laut trinken bis in alle Ewigkeit, aber er begnügt sich damit, ihn machttrunken einzuatmen, Svetkos Zittern von seinen Lippen zu lesen wie Tropfen kostbaren Weines. Ein dunkleres Verlangen als Lust ist in ihm erwacht, und tief in ihm erwachen die Erinnerungen zu neuem Leben. Entfachen einen Rausch in ihm, ein Feuer, das jäh aus einem alten Schwelen aufschießt, ihn verzehrt und verwandelt.

„Was ich will, _Svetko_?“ Der Name wird zu einem Wort der Macht, einer Fessel, einem Band. Er spinnt die Frage mit dunkler Stimme zur Kette und legt sie Svetko um, zieht sie fest. Genau wie Jirko ihn gebannt hat, vor so vielen Jahren. Noch schließt die Fessel nicht, nein. Den Schlüssel legt er mit einem sanften Kuss auf Svetkos Lippen. „Was ich will, ist deine Haut, dein Fleisch. Deinen Atem und deine Knochen. Dein Blut.“  
Er vertieft den Kuss. Sanft, aber fordernd untermalt er ihn mit seinen Händen, bis Svetko auf jede Berührung mit einem atemlosen Seufzen antwortet. Dann löst er sich. Löst sich ganz, duckt sich aus der Umarmung und tritt zurück in die Dunkelheit. Lässt Svetko zitternd am Fenster zurück, als sei er nichts als das Gespenst eines Fiebertraums gewesen.

„Gibst du mir das?“, fragt er dunkel und herausfordernd, neugierig ob Svetko den Mut zu einer Antwort findet.

 

*

 

Die Schatten gerinnen um ihn, als Svetko antwortet. Die Antwort ist wortlos, tonlos, nur ein sanftes Ziehen an der Kette des Zaubers.  
Die Gestalt am Fenster hat sich nicht bewegt, aber ihre Macht ist ausgetreten und zu Dunkelheit geworden. Schatten, dick wie Rauch und warm wie Asche, fließen um ihn, kaum ein Streicheln auf der Haut, kaum ein Kitzeln im Haar. Und trotzdem ist die Kraft überwältigend, uralt und stark, etwas das sich nicht in Zwingen sperren lässt. Das nur abschätzt, wie viel die Fesseln aushalten, bereit, sie jederzeit zu brechen.

Svetko lässt ihn das wissen, eher er ihm folgt.

Seine Schritte sind so leise, dass sie kaum zu hören sind. Er streift ohne Aufforderung Hemd und Hosen ab, kniet sich nackt vor ihn.

„Du kannst mich nicht binden, Müller“, beginnt er. Seine Worte sind getragen von einem beschwörenden Ton. Ein Bannspruch, so mächtig, dass der Müller das Beben der Kraft in seinen Knochen spürt. Er hält den Blick des Müllers durch die Dunkelheit, während er spricht: „Ich bin frei in mir und meiner Macht, und jeder Versuch, mich gegen meinen Willen zu halten, wird dir Leid und Schaden zufügen. Wisse das. Wisse, dass ich frei bin und dass ich mich dir aus freiem Willen geben werde, wenn du mich willst.“

Der Müller zittert. Der Rausch der Macht entbrennt hell in ihm wie Sonnenlicht – und ihn schwindelt. Er spürt Svetkos Unterwerfung und sie zersetzt ihn. Es fühlt sich an, als gösse sich die Sonne selbst in seinen Körper hinein, so grenzenlos und heiß brennt diese Kraft. Er will sie, will mehr und mehr davon. Und er weiß, im gleichen Augenblick, in dem er sie empfängt, dass er sie nicht halten können wird. Er hat sich geirrt. Svetko, Pumphutt, das sind nur Masken…

Das hier ist… es ist ihm bekannt. Zutiefst und inniglich kennt er diese Kraft. Es ist seine eigene, nicht nur ein Spiegelbild, sondern… seine eigene Kraft. Er erschauert, als er anfängt zu begreifen.

„Wer bist du?“, flüstert er trocken. Er kann seine Angst nicht verbergen. Svetkos Lächeln kann er auf der Haut spüren. Nein, unter der Haut. Es lockt ihn, bannt ihn, zieht ihn an.

„Du siehst mich jetzt“, sagt Svetko leise und er legt die Hand ans Bein des Müllers, dorthin, wo sie am Nachmittag -  vor einer Ewigkeit - schon lag. Der Müller erschauert unter der Berührung, als Svetkos Finger das Knie umschließen, in die Kniekehle gleiten und nur die Fingernägel fein wie Federstriche hinaufgleiten, am Bein entlang aufwärts. „Du siehst was ich wirklich bin, und du kennst mich. Unsere Kraft hat die gleiche Quelle.“

Svetkos Hände fassen seine, ziehen ihn zu sich. Er folgt ohne Widerstand, wie betäubt sinkt er in Svetkos Schoß bis er rittlings auf ihm sitzt. „Ich bin Licht“, sagt Svetko und küsst seine Hände, seine Arme, seine Stirn. Streichelt ihn, schreibt ihm Zauberzeichen auf die Haut, die innerlich und äußerlich brennen wie Feuer.   

„Und du…“ Seine Lippen streichen über die Narbe an seinem linken Auge. „…du bist der Schatten in meiner Mitte…“, Svetkos Worte folgen seinen Brauen, fließen auf seinem Atem weich wie Seide über sein Gesicht. Er schließt das Auge, hält ganz still. „…Du bist der Docht, auf dem ich brenne.“ Svetkos schließt langsam seine Arme um ihn, zart wie Spinnfäden weben sich seine Berührungen um ihn. Fingerspitzen gleiten sacht wie ein Lufthauch über seinen Rücken, durch die feinen Haare an seinem Steiß. Er erschauert, gefesselt und atemlos gemacht von dieser unerwarteten Zärtlichkeit.  
Er spürt, dass Svetko ihn genau beobachtet, fühlt seine volle, ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit so deutlich wie die Hände auf seinem Rücken – und auch sein Warten auf ein Zeichen des Missfallens.  

Svetko hält einen Moment inne, als hätte er den Gedanken bemerkt. Er lacht leise auf, dann haucht er einen Kuss an die Schläfe des Müllers. „Es gefällt mir, wenn du das tust“, murmelt er, rau und heiß an seinem Ohr.

Der Müller zuckt zurück. _Jirko_ … Himmel… Für einen Augenblick sind es Jirkos Lippen an seinem Ohr, und Jirkos Wahnsinn fieberheiß in seinem Herzen. Die Erinnerungen zerren hart an ihm. Er will nachgeben. Die Vorstellung, Jirko wäre…

Er beißt sich auf die Zunge und fasst Svetkos Flanken fester, gräbt die Hände in die weiche Haut. Er darf nicht den Halt verlieren. Der Grat ist so schmal.  
„Wenn ich was tue?“ Seine eigene Stimme klingt heiser und angestrengt.

Svetko stiehlt sich lächelnd einen Kuss, dann presst er die Hände an den Rücken des Müllers, zieht ihn näher. So plötzlich, dass der Müller überrascht keucht. Svetko macht keinen Hehl aus seinem Verlangen, aber er scheint gemerkt zu haben, dass etwas in Bewegung geraten ist und an Macht über den Müller gewinnt. Sein Streicheln gewinnt deutlich an Druck, wie zum Trotz bindet es die Aufmerksamkeit des Müllers wieder ganz an seine Liebkosungen.

„Wenn deine Gedanken mich berühren, sehe ich dich sehr deutlich“, sagt Svetko leise und küsst ihn hinters Ohr, dann seinen Hals hinunter. Lächelnd fährt er dabei fort: „Ich sehe was du magst, was du nicht magst…“ Er hält inne, als er die Halsgrube erreicht. Ein Atemzug, langsam und geisterhaft, abwartend. Dann sind Svetkos Zähne an seiner Kehle, plötzlich und scharf, und es ist atemberaubend. Svetko brummt anerkennend als er das merkt, fährt mit der Zunge über die Bissstelle, sodass er Müller in seinen Armen erzittert. „Und das gefällt mir“, schließt er grinsend.

Seine Hände fahren mit mehr Druck den Rücken des Müllers hinunter, warm und rau und wunderbar auf seiner kühlen Haut. Der Müller hält sein Seufzen nicht zurück. Es ist wie Öl ins Feuer zu gießen, bemerkt er: Svetkos Macht lodert heiß und hell in ihm auf. Schauer überlaufen ihn am ganzen Leib wie Brandungswellen. Er spürt wie Svetko ebenfalls darunter erzittert. Sie beide fühlen das.    
„Hmm, das gefällt dir, was?“, lacht Svetko an seine Wangen und seinen Hals, aber er klingt angespannt, als koste es ihn enorme Anstrengung die Kontrolle zu behalten. Die Hände auf seinem Rücken werden forscher, die Küsse frecher. Svetkos Zauber bannt seine Sinne, raubt ihm die Worte. Seine Antwort ist ein wilder, gieriger Kuss, und er presst seinen Leib an Svetko.

Svetkos Licht loht unter seinen Seufzern auf, steckt seine Haut von innen in Brand. Für Augenblicke nur versinkt er völlig in dem Glühen, das Svetkos Hände in ihm entzünden. Erschauernd gibt er sich hin. Wie von fern hört er Svetko, fühlt ihn an seiner Haut erzittern. Er schmeckt Blut. Egal. _Mehr_.

Svetkos kehliges, überraschtes Lachen läuft wie eine Welle durch ihn hindurch und er hält sie nicht auf. Lässt sie ihn packen und wegtragen. Er sinkt ganz hinein, tief in das Feuer, tief ins Licht. Die Hände graben sich in seinen Rücken. Svetko keucht, sein Leib krümmt sich wie unter Schmerzen gegen ihn. Das Licht ist überall in seinem Körper. Er lenkt es und er macht ihm Platz, bis es ihn vollkommen ausfüllt.

Seine Macht ist grenzenlos. Unendlich weit. Wie berauscht starrt er einen Herzschlag lang ins Auge des Himmels. Dass er lichterloh brennt ist ihm gleich. Es tut nicht weh.

Der Schmerz kommt Augenblicke später, und so plötzlich, dass der Schrei ihn seiner Kehle zum Keuchen erstickt. Schwindelnd stürzt er zurück in seinen Leib. Wo oben und unten sind, hat er vergessen. Er klammert sich an Svetkos schweißnassen Rücken, sucht in seinem Blick nach Halt. Svetko sieht ihn nicht, in seinen staunenden Augen spiegelt sich ein glänzender Gott.  
Svetko lacht ein angestrengtes Keuchen, als er seine Verwirrung bemerkt. „Du bist das, Schöner, nur du“, wispert er und küsst ihn.

Ein Bild flackert vor seinen Augen auf und er sieht sich selbst, wie Svetko ihn sieht, von innen strahlend, in Licht gebadet. Der Anblick blendet ihn, macht ihn ganz trunken. Die Lust pocht hart in seinem Unterleib. Er will nichts mehr, als diese glänzende Kreatur zu besitzen, sie zu reißen und ihre Macht aus ihrem Herzen zu trinken. Er will Schatten auf sie schmieren bis der Lichterglanz nur noch müde glimmt, will sich mit diesem Lichtgeschöpf in Dunkelheit suhlen und all den Glanz von ihm herunterbrechen. Er fühlt, wie wild dieses Verlangen ihn packt, sich wie heißer Schlamm um sie beide setzt. Er will das, ganz und gar, und ohne Ausweg. Seine eigene Dunkelheit regt sich in Svetko, gefesseltes Spiegelbild von diesem gleißenden Glanz in ihm selbst. Er fühlt sie so deutlich wie die Hände auf seiner Haut, die Küsse auf seinen Lippen, fühlt wie vollkommen Svetko sie annimmt, sie teilt, sie gibt, wie willkommen all diese Finsternis bei ihm ist.

Ihn überkommt eine Klarheit, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hat. Er sieht Svetko vor sich, und nur ihn. Als hätte sonst nichts mehr Bestand, als wären sie beide die ganze Welt. Svetkos Licht in ihm, und seine Dunkelheit in Svetko. Diese Welt, begreift er, gehört _ihm_.  
„ _Svetko_ “, flüstert er, die Stimme heiser vor Lust. Die Fessel der Macht spannt sich, Finsternis und Licht geraten in Bewegung, jäh wie ein Gewittersturm. Svetkos Atem stockt unter dem Befehl, aber er nickt, voller Erwartung. Er muss nichts sagen, damit Svetko versteht.

Ein stürmischer Kuss raubt ihm den Atem, lässt ihn taumeln, nur einen Herzschlag lang. Hart schlägt er auf den Dielen auf. Svetko packt ihn, ist schon auf ihm. Von selbst schlingt er die Beine um die Hüften des anderen, zieht ihn ungeduldig auf sich. Als Svetko in ihn dringt, schreit er auf, halb besinnungslos vor Schmerz. Aber er lässt nicht zu, dass Svetko sich zurückzieht. Seine Welt. Seine Regeln. Und sein Wille ist das Gesetz.  
Kaum hat er genug Atem, packt er Svetko und küsst ihn so wild, dass er Blut schmeckt. Das Licht in ihm ist eine einzige Lohe, befeuert von ihrer beider Lust und Entsetzen, und er keucht im harten Takt von Svetkos Bewegungen. Er weiß, dass es zu viel ist. Nicht mehr viel länger…

Er merkt nicht, dass er aufschreit, dass er sich Svetko entgegenbiegt und er ihm die Fingernägel wie Klauen in den Nacken treibt. Das Feuer in ihm ballt sich zusammen, klein und hart und heiß wie ein Stern. Am Höhepunkt seiner Lust durchschlägt ihn die Erlösung so schmerzhaft, als führe ihm eine Bleikugel ins Fleisch. Kurz ist da noch dieses blaue Augenpaar, ein Wirbel schwarzer Adlerfedern. Blut, das ihm wie roter Regen im Fallen noch entgegensprüht…

Und dann…

…nichts mehr.

Nur die Dunkelheit, die ihn warm und sanft verschlingt.

 

*

 

Er erwacht von dem sanften, gleichmäßigen Atem neben ihm. Haar kitzelt seine Nase. Es riecht nach dem Staub der Straßen. Sein Leib ist schwer und warm, er fühlt sich viel zu satt, um sich bewegen zu wollen. Es riecht nach Schweiß in der Kammer, nach warmem Bettzeug, und nach nasser, kühler Nacht. Es ist dunkel. Ein kühler Luftzug streichelt sein Gesicht. Träge dreht er den Kopf, in den Haarschopf hinein. „Hmm…“, murmelt er schlaftrunken, nicht ganz sicher ob dies wirklich ist, oder nur ein Traum, „Jirko?“    
Ein müdes Kopfschütteln, kaum merklich, dann ein unverständliches Brummen. Ein Arm schlingt sich um seine Brust, die Hand schwielig und fest unter seiner Achsel. Der Schopf hebt sich und warme Lippen küssen seine Schulter. „Wer?“

Svetko.  
Er seufzt. Ein Glück. „Nichts. Nicht wichtig.“ Ob Wehmut oder Erleichterung in ihm überwiegen, könnte er nicht sagen.  
Ein träges, halb spöttisches Lachen an seiner Schulter, ein weiterer Kuss. „Ist gut.“ Dann wird er in eine innige Umarmung gezogen.

Er fühlt den schlafwarmen, nackten Leib an seinem. Zum ersten Mal seit langem ist ihm seine dünne Decke viel zu warm. Er lacht tonlos über den seltsamen Gedanken. Dann erst fällt ihm auf, dass er glücklich ist. So. Mit diesem beinahe Fremden, der sich im Halbschlaf an ihn schmiegt, dessen Hände abwesend seine Haut kraulen. Verwundert sinkt er tiefer in Svetkos Umarmung. Wann er einschläft, weiß er nicht mehr.

 

*

 

Es ist ganz friedlich im Koselbruch, so kurz vor dem Morgengrauen. Licht und Schatten haben sich zu einem schwarzblauen Zwielicht vermischt. Eine Amsel stimmt draußen ihr Lied an. Perlend tragen ihre Töne über die stillen Wiesen.

Sie sind wach, beide. Eine ganze Weile schon liegen sie beieinander und teilen den Frieden des Tagesanbruchs. Svetko liegt hinter ihm, auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt und spielt träge mit seinem Haar, krault seinen Rücken. Sie sprechen nicht. Lauschen dem Vogel und den Geräuschen der erwachenden Welt. Die Luft ist klar und kalt, das Fenster der Kammer noch offen, aber sie frieren nicht, so nah beieinander.

Es ist beiden klar, dass das nächste, was es zu sagen gibt, über ihren Abschied ist. Und keiner ist besonders erpicht darauf, damit anzufangen. In aller Stille sind sie übereingekommen, es noch ruhen zu lassen so lange es geht, um ihnen die gemeinsame Zeit zu verlängern.

Der Müller hängt seinen Gedanken nach, die um Svetko kreisen wie die Raben um das Aas. Es ist ja, wie er befürchtet hatte: Sein Herz ist eifersüchtig geworden, und es hat dazu nicht länger gebraucht als einen halben Tag. Er will Svetko nicht mehr gehen lassen. Am allerliebsten würde er mit ihm fortgehen.

 _Du kommst hier niemals weg,_ erinnert ihn Jirko aus der Tiefe seiner Gedanken. Jirko ist böse, der Ton ist lauernd. Er zuckt zusammen, und Svetko unterbricht jäh das Streicheln.  
„Was ist?“, fragt Svetko. Er klingt ehrlich besorgt.  
„Nichts“, wiegelt der Müller ab, „ich…“  
Svetko fasst ihn bei der Schulter und unterbricht ihn damit. „Bitte“, sagt er schnell. „Erzähl es mir. Ich spüre, dass da etwas ist.“  
Nun dreht sich der Müller zu ihm um. „Tust du das?“ Dass er so erstaunt klingt, wundert ihn selber.

 _Natürlich tut er das_ , spottet Jirko, die Eifersucht messerscharf in seinem Ton. _Du gibst dir ja keine Mühe, das zu verhindern_.  
Blinzelnd zwingt der Müller seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Svetko, der gerade etwas sagt. Er hat nicht zugehört. Sein Herz klopft plötzlich hart in seiner Brust. Angst steigt in ihm auf. Er weiß, dass sie von Jirko kommt, dass sie nicht sein eigenes Gefühl ist, nur eingeflößt in seine Adern wie Gift. Trotzdem hat er Mühe, ihr nicht nachzugeben.

Svetkos Brauen ziehen sich zusammen. Er spürt es wohl wirklich. Jirko wählt diesen Moment, um zuzuschlagen: _Er weiß zu viel_ , sagt er nur schlicht. Mit seiner Stimme flutet das kalte Prickeln seiner Macht durch den Körper des Müllers und lässt den Müller erschauern. Jirkos Drohung… Es ist so lange her, dass er fast vergessen hat, wie heiß Jirkos Eifersucht brennen kann. Und Jirko ist keiner, der es nur bei Worten belässt.

Svetko fasst ihn fester um die Schultern und reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ihm ist deutlich anzusehen, dass er versucht zu verstehen.    
„Du zitterst“, bemerkt Svetko besorgt, zieht ihn an sich wie um ihn zu trösten. Jirkos Belustigung darüber kriecht dem Müller als Schauer unter die Haut.  
Der Müller senkt den Kopf, wendet den Blick von Svetkos Augen ab. „Du bist in Gefahr“, presst er heraus. Sein Hals ist plötzlich eng. Das ist nicht der Pakt. Das ist Jirko. „Du solltest verschwinden.“

Svetko schüttelt sofort entschlossen den Kopf.  
„Nein.“ Er legt dem Müller seine Rechte auf die Brust. Eine sanfte Wärme geht von ihr aus. Sie macht es leichter, bricht Jirkos Macht über ihn. Erleichtert holt er Atem. Svetko spürt das und lächelt sein sanftes, wissendes Lächeln. „Du hast Angst um mich, ja?“, fragt er.  
Einen Augenblick zögert er, dann nickt der Müller knapp. Hat keinen Sinn, es zu leugnen. In Svetkos Gegenwart ist er der Falschheit überdrüssig.

„Das ist gut“, sagt Svetko und streichelt seine Wange, so zärtlich als wären sie schon lange miteinander vertraut. Es kommt dem Müller vor wie eine Belohnung. Halb verwundert über die kindliche Regung seines Herzens lässt er sich gegen Svetko sinken. Svetko vergilt es ihm mit einem samtenen Lachen, ehe er fortfährt, das Streicheln sanft wiederholend: „Aber du musst nichts fürchten. Was dir auch immer droht, das kann mich nicht erreichen.“

Jetzt ist es der Müller, der kopfschüttelnd verneint. Er fasst Svetkos Hand über seinem Herzen, hält sie fest an sich gedrückt als könnte er sie jederzeit verlieren. So falsch ist das nicht, denkt er bitter. Svetkos Zauber hält Jirkos Zorn in Schach. Noch. Aber Svetko, so stark und mächtig er insgeheim ist, weiß nichts von Jirkos rachsüchtiger Natur, er weiß nicht gegen was er sich da wirklich stellt. „Doch. Das kann es“, antwortet der Müller. „Durch mich kann er das.“

„Er...“, wiederholt Svetko und nickt langsam, als verstünde er. Sein Blick wird scharf, ein Funke glimmt darin auf wie am Nachmittag. Er hat die Fährte eines Rätsels aufgenommen. „Jirko heißt er, nicht wahr?“  
Der Müller schweigt nur, wendet den Blick aber nicht von Svetkos Augen. Das scheint Svetko als Antwort zu genügen. Die Wärme seiner Hand hält Jirkos kalten Zorn ab wie ein Schutzmantel den Frost. Es tut unendlich gut, mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit beschützt zu werden.  

Svetko lächelt. Ihre eigentümliche Verbindung erlaubt ihm immer noch, tiefer in den Müller hineinzusehen, als er sollte. Und er scheut sich nicht, hinzusehen.  
„Zu ihm gehst du im Geiste“, spricht Svetko seine Gedanken leise aus. „Er ist ganz nah bei dir, ständig um dich und immer da. Er ist deine Fessel, nicht wahr? Wie ein Fluch, der dich verfolgt.“

Der Müller würde ihm allzu gerne gestehen, wie nahe er damit der Wahrheit ist, aber alles was er tun kann, ist den Blick abzuwenden. Jirkos Zorn wächst in ihm mit jedem Wort, und er selbst ist im Widerstreit gefangen zwischen seiner Angst davor und der Versuchung der Erlösung, die Svetko ihm anbietet.

Er seufzt, lange sucht er nach den Worten. Svetko wartet geduldig, bis der Müller mit sich übereingekommen ist.  
„Svetko, ich will dir gerne glauben, dass du es gut mit mir meinst“, beginnt er schließlich zögernd.„Aber wisse, du mischt dich hier in etwas ein, das du nicht verstehst, und auch nicht verstehen darfst.“

Svetko grinst. „Weil das Gesetz deines Handels dir das verbietet, hm?“

Die Frage ist so frech, trifft den Müller so unerwartet, dass er sich entsetzt aufrichtet. Svetkos Hand rutscht dabei auf seinen Bauch hinunter. Die Wärme an seinem Herzen erlischt jäh. Jirko reißt es sofort an sich, wie Raureif kriecht sein Zorn hinein.  
„Woher nimmst du dir das Recht-?“, begehrt er auf, aber Svetko unterbricht ihn: „…anzusehen was du mir so bereitwillig gibst? Meinst du das?“ Die Herausforderung blitzt hell in seinen Augen.  
Der Müller weiß darauf nichts zu entgegnen. Er wendet sich ab, Jirkos triumphierendes Lachen gellt in seinen Ohren. _Heuchler_ , sagt Jirko mit solcher Verachtung, dass sich ihm die Haare aufstellen.

„Oh, du Heuchler“, flüstert auch Svetko hinter ihm, aber es klingt sehr viel trauriger. Trotzdem: Einen kalten, bitteren Moment lang schlägt das Wort einen hasserfüllten Abgrund zwischen sie. Der Schmerz dieser Trennung ist körperlich, ein Zerren und Reißen in der Brust des Müllers, das Gewicht von Eis in seinem Bauch, der Geschmack von Galle auf seiner Zunge.

Dann sind Svetkos Arme plötzlich um ihn und Svetkos Nase ist an seinem Ohr. Wie weggewaschen sind der Ärger und die Kälte, erlösend strömt Svetkos Wärme um ihn. Er seufzt tief und Svetko drückt einen Kuss in seinen Nacken. „Du elender Heuchler. Du brichst mir das Herz.“

Der Müller lacht ungläubig auf. „Ich dir? Wohl eher andersherum!“

Svetko küsst seine Schläfe und zieht ihn an sich, bis er ganz an ihn gepresst ist. Seine Wärme ist überwältigend, liebevoll und funkelnd wie Sonnenstrahlen auf der Brandung erwacht das Licht wieder in ihm. Der Müller keucht. In seinen Lenden regt sich bereits wieder die Lust. Svetkos Stimme an seinem Ohr ist jedoch scharf und tadelnd, das Gemisch von Schärfe und Sanftheit erstaunt ihn, verwirrt ihn:

„Du vergisst, was ich dir über unsere Kraft gesagt habe, Müller. Du vergisst, dass wir uns sehr ähnlich sind. Ich sehe dich sehr klar, aber du leugnest es vor dir selbst. Du gaukelst dir Geheimnisse vor, die nicht bestehen und du leugnest deine Wünsche, noch während du sie mir zeigst.“

Svetkos warme Hand fährt besitzergreifend über seinen Oberkörper, köstlich rau auf seinen Rippen, und er hat seine liebe Mühe, nicht laut zu seufzen.  
„Hör auf damit“, knurrt Svetko in sein Ohr. Er klingt verärgert. „Du sperrst dich schon wieder ein. Hör auf mit den Lügen! Zeig dich endlich, wie du bist.“

Verwirrt wendet sich der Müller zu ihm um. Er kommt nicht weit. Svetko hält ihn eisern. Dessen Ärger ist genauso stark wie der von Jirko, aber er ist voller Licht und Wärme und damit nicht weniger gnadenlos. Seine Hände streichen diesen Zorn wie Salbe und Gift auf die Haut des Müllers – in breiten, groben Strichen, die den Müller zucken und beben lassen, die ihm Seufzer um Seufzer von den Lippen locken, weil sie jede einzelne der richtigen Stellen an seinem Leib finden, – während Svetko spricht, heiße Lippen direkt an seinem Ohr, und ihn wehrlos macht damit:  
„Du bist nicht so stark wie du dich gibst, Müller. Du bist zerbrochen und brichst immer weiter in Stücke! Du verleugnest dich, um ein Gespenst mit deiner Kraft zu nähren. Du hast diesen Jirko für dich beschworen wie einen Teufel, um über dich zu herrschen, und jetzt willst du vor dem Tyrannen fliehen, den du dir selbst erkoren hast. Du bist erbärmlich, zu glauben, das bliebe mir verborgen! Erbärmlicher noch, dass du mich gar nicht richtig siehst, so verliebt bist du in dein eigenes Übel!“  
Damit packt Svetko ihn und wirft ihn mit überraschender Kraft auf den Rücken. Sofort ist er über ihm, die Bewegung ist fließend und schnell wie die einer Katze. Seine Augen blitzen zornig. Er fasst das Gesicht des Müllers mit beiden Händen, nicht grob, aber sehr bestimmt. „Hör auf, mir nur deine Maske zu zeigen und sei du selbst.“

Svetko braucht keinen Namen, um seinen Zauberbann wirken zu lassen. Die Worte sind Befehle, Lanzen, Schwerter. Sein Wille ist die messerscharfe Absicht, den Müller von den Fesseln seiner eigenen Gedanken loszuschneiden, und dieser Wille fährt ihm direkt ins Herz: „Sei ehrlich zu mir. Zeig dich.“

Für einen Moment wankt der Müller. Ihn schwindelt, obwohl Svetko ihn festhält. Er bekommt kaum Luft, obwohl die Zwinge um seine Brust zum ersten Mal seit Jahren locker ist. Er blinzelt, schluckt gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an. Das Dämmerlicht der Blauen Stunde färbt die Schatten im Zimmer wie verschüttete Tinte, und Svetkos Augen leuchten darin wie Zwillinge des Abendsterns.  
Halb herausgerissen aus seiner gewohnten Form zittert er unter Svetko und will nichts mehr als sich ihm einfach schenken. Für immer und vollkommen. Wenn er nur den Mut aufbrächte. Wenn er nur…

 _Na los doch, zeig dich_. Jirko lacht.

Ein Riss geht durch ihn, jäh und schmerzhaft. Er hört sich selber wimmern, wie aus der Ferne. Die Fesseln brechen, er fühlt sich ins Bodenlose stürzen, obwohl er unter Svetkos Armen wie festgenagelt auf dem Bett liegt. Die Wirklichkeit kippt entlang des Spaltes in seiner Brust auseinander, klafft blutig und furchterregend auf.

Das Blau verwischt, aus den Schatten wuchern Adlerfedern empor und die Welt stürzt in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Er hört jemand nach ihm rufen – oder ist es nur ein gequälter Todesschrei? Wind faucht ihm in den Ohren, die Böen branden wie Donnerschläge, wirbeln ihn ohnmächtig herum. Ist das Blut, das er da schmeckt oder nur der schweflige Rauch seiner Muskete?

Und Jirko…? Wo ist Jirko?

_Hier bin ich. Hab keine Angst._

Jirkos Stimme ist so ruhig. _Hab keine Angst, es ist ja gut_. Der alte Singsang, samten und beruhigend wie der Geschmack warmer Milch. Jirko ist hier. Alles ist gut. Jirko ist da.

Blinzelnd öffnet er sein Auge. Die Zwillingssterne leuchten nicht mehr.

Er braucht einen Augenblick um das Entsetzen auf Svetkos Gesicht zu verstehen.  
Seine Hände spannen sich um den Hals des Mannes, würgen ihn mit aller Kraft. In seinen Adern pulsiert eisige Kälte. Seine Arme schmerzen als ob sie kurz vor dem Erfrieren wären. Svetkos Gesicht verfärbt sich bereits dunkel, aber er wehrt sich nicht. Er rührt sich überhaupt nicht, wie festgefroren kniet er über ihm, die Arme baumeln leblos an seinen Seiten. Nur in seinem Blick flackert die nackte Todesangst.  
In seinen Gedanken lacht Jirko seinen Triumph hinaus, böse und hässlich.

Nein, nein, nein! Entsetzt reißt er seine Hände weg, stößt Svetko von sich und springt auf, aus dem Bett, torkelt zur Tür. Ihm ist schlecht. Noch ehe er die Tür erreicht, überwältigt ihn der Schwindel und er stürzt zu Boden, wo er sich übergibt. Er würgt nur ein wenig Galle herauf, und nichts was annähernd dem schwarzen, fauligen Klumpen in seiner Brust gleichkommt, den er nur zu gern aus sich herausspeien würde. Zusammen mit Jirko und seinem Hass und aller Liebe, die er je für ihn gefühlt hat.  
Er hört Svetko drüben auf dem Bett röcheln und presst sich die Hände auf die Ohren, um es nicht hören zu müssen. Um Jirko nicht hören zu müssen. Auch wenn er weiß, dass er Jirkos Stimme nie wieder loswerden wird.

_Du elender Heuchler…_

„Geh“, würgt er heraus. Die Worte kosten ihn alles. „Verschwinde! Lass mich allein!“

Aber Jirko lacht nur weiter und weiter, bis er außer seinen eigenen Schluchzern und Jirkos Lachen nichts mehr hört und schließlich nicht einmal mehr das.

 

*

 

Die Sonne steht hoch und fahl über dem Koselbruch, als er erwacht. Ihm ist übel und er fühlt sich schwach. Es ist zu warm und es riecht nach Erbrochenem und Schweiß und den Sommerwiesen draußen. Seine Glieder schmerzen. Langsam richtet er sich auf. In der Mühle ist es so still. Der schwarze Mantel gleitet von ihm herunter. Darunter ist er nackt. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, ihn wieder umgelegt zu haben. Hat Svetko…?

Svetko! Angst packt ihn. Hastig sieht er sich im Zimmer um. Das Bett ist zerwühlt und leer. Ansonsten ist alles an seinem Platz. Von Svetko aber fehlt jede Spur. Er ist also fort.

Wie betäubt sitzt er da, plötzlich jeder Kraft beraubt. Svetko ist einfach gegangen. Einsamkeit überkommt ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass es ihn bis in die Knochen schmerzt wie leer er innerlich ist. Als hätte er sich das Herz ausgerissen…

Er seufzt tief und lang. Da sind Tränen in seinen Augen, aber sie brennen nicht heiß. Nein, in ihm ist nur noch Kälte übrig und Enttäuschung, der alte, gärende Morast seiner Schuld und Schande. Er hat sich selbst vernichtet. Vor sich selbst, vor allem aber vor Svetko. Vor Jirko ohnehin, aber das ist längst nicht mehr wichtig.

Hoffnung gibt es jetzt keine mehr für ihn. Endgültig. Das ist das schlimmste daran. Dass es jetzt feststeht. Ein für alle Mal.

Schwankend steht er auf, schlurft zum Bett hinüber. Es gibt nichts mehr zu retten. Nur noch zu Vergessen. Er packt den Weinkrug neben seinem Bett und leert ihn ohne abzusetzen. Dann lässt er sich ins Bett fallen, schließt die Augen und wartet darauf, dass der Wein ihm die Ohnmacht bringt.

Dass auf dem Fensterbrett der Goldreif vergessen im Sonnenlicht blinkt, bekommt er nicht mehr mit.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, dass du es bis hierhin durchgestanden hast. Ich freue mich sehr auf deine Gedanken dazu. Halte auch Kritik nicht zurück!  
> Alles liebe,  
> eintausendschoen


End file.
